Sur les rives du Styx
by HydrusMaelstrom
Summary: Harry avait beau ne pas aimer Malfoy, il ne souhaiterait pas à son pire ennemi de vivre ce qu'il venait de traverser. Ce qui était impossible de toute manière, puisque son pire ennemi en était justement l'auteur. Post- HP & le Prince de sang mêlé, traque des Horcruxes revisitée. Pré-slash HPDM. ATTENTION : Violence, mentions de viol, Mpreg, âmes sensibles s'abstenir.
1. Partie Une

**Sur les rives du Styx**

**Partie Une**

Harry laissa trainer ses doigts sur la couche de poussière qui recouvrait le dessus du piano, formant quatre lignes parallèles jusqu'à atteindre un bouquet de fleurs séchées. Il regarda distraitement le bout de ses doigts avant de les essuyer sur son jean. Le bouquet devait être au moins aussi vieux que lui, mais il avait un certain charme désuet qui attira son attention. Des fleurs rouge sang étaient alignées contre des épis de blé et d'autres tiges aux bourgeons beiges, carmins et bleu nuit. Harry l'attrapa délicatement, des pétales de roses secs tombant tout de même sur les touches d'ivoire jauni du piano, et le remit dans son vase noir. La poussière lui chatouilla le nez.

Il savait que le piano était toujours accordé, un enchantement le gardant intact, mais il était bien incapable d'en jouer. Il aimait la musique, mais devait avouer manquer de sens artistique. Il se détourna de l'instrument, avisant l'ensemble du vieux salon de la Maison Black, et fourra les mains dans ses poches. Il était certes mieux ici que chez les Dursleys, mais sans Ron et Hermione, le temps était long. Depuis son arrivée une semaine plutôt, il avait passé ses journées à explorer la maison. L'Ordre était désorganisé depuis la mort de Dumbledore et les visites de ses membres se faisaient rares.

Seul dans une maison pleine de souvenirs de son parrain, cœur de la lutte contre Voldemort, Harry alternait entre ennui, colère, tristesse et désespoir. Il n'attendait que Ron et Hermione pour enfin se mettre en action.

Du bruit dans la cuisine attira son attention. Il ne s'agissait pas des habituels râles de Kreature, et cela ne ressemblait pas non plus aux cris d'un oiseau. Quelqu'un semblait s'agiter et faire grincer les chaises en bois contre les dalles de la cuisine. Sortant sa baguette plus par réflexe que par réelle crainte, Harry sortit du salon et longea le couloir pour rejoindre la cuisine, où il trouva un elfe de maison drôlement vêtu d'un assortiment de chaussettes colorées, dont une très large sur la tête, et de ce qui avait l'air d'une petite robe de chambre.

« Dobby ? » Demanda Harry en retirant la chaussette qui couvrait les yeux de l'elfe, qui cessa enfin de foncer dans le pied d'une chaise en bois.

« Harry Potter ! » S'exclama Dobby de sa voix suraigüe en levant ses énormes yeux vers lui.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Comment es-tu entré ? » Fit Harry en rangeant sa baguette. Il tendit la chaussette à Dobby qui la remit sur sa tête, cette fois-ci la laissant au dessus de ses oreilles.

« Dobby est en mission, Harry Potter ! »

Harry haussa les sourcils avec étonnement, et s'assit sur la chaise dans laquelle l'elfe avait foncé.

« En mission ? Pour qui ? »

« Le professeur Dumbledore, Harry Potter ! »

« Dobby, Dumbledore est … »

« Oui, Harry Potter, Dobby sait … » Fit tristement l'elfe en baissant la tête, crispant le poing autour d'un petit paquet qu'Harry venait seulement de remarquer.

« Dobby rend quand même service au Professeur Dumbledore, et est venu porter ceci à Harry Potter. » Expliqua-t-il en tendant le paquet.

Harry le prit rapidement, et le posa sur la table pour en retirer la ficelle pendant que Dobby grimpait difficilement sur une chaise. Se pouvait-il que Dumbledore ait préparé des instructions à confier à Harry après sa mort ? Peut-être y avait-il des informations sur les Horcruxes ?

Le paquet déballé révéla une petite boîte en bois gravé de feuilles de vigne. Contre toute prudence, Harry l'ouvrit prestement, et découvrit une enveloppe lui étant adressée. L'écriture était familière, mais ce n'était pas celle de Dumbledore. Lorsqu'il la souleva, il vit en dessous une série de petites fioles déposées dans l'écrin de velours noir de la boîte, qui devaient chacune contenir un souvenir. Six en tout.

« Il me faut une Pensine. » Réfléchit Harry à voix haute, hésitant à appeler Kreature.

« Dobby peut la chercher, Harry Potter ! » Fit le petit elfe à côté de lui.

Harry lui jeta un coup d'œil, l'enveloppe toujours en main.

« Elle est dans la vitrine du salon, la porte de gauche du couloir, juste avant l'entrée. »

Dobby hocha la tête et sauta de la chaise, dérapant sur le sol de la cuisine.

« Dobby y va ! »

Pendant que l'elfe s'éloignait d'un pas vif, Harry retourna son attention vers l'enveloppe. Il la retourna, pour constater que le sceau était celui d'Poudlard. Le cœur battant, il le brisa et ouvrit l'enveloppe, en retirant un parchemin qu'il déplia rapidement.

Snape. L'écriture était celle de Snape.

La réalisation coupa le souffle d'Harry, qui éloigna le parchemin de lui avec un frisson de panique. Mais en la voyant trembler entre ses doigts, il se sentit stupide d'être effrayé par un bout de papier et sentit une colère familière l'envahir. Il rapprocha la lettre et lut avec une haine cuisante les mots de celui qui avait tué son mentor.

« _Potter,_

_Le temps presse et je n'ai que ces souvenirs pour vous convaincre. Regardez-les dans l'ordre, de gauche à droite, et vous comprendrez ma demande suivante._

_J'ai besoin de trois accès au quartier général : pour Poppy Pomfrey, Draco Malfoy et moi-même, le plus rapidement possible. Confiez-les par écrit à Dobby._

_Je vous en supplie, Potter._

_S. _»

En lisant ces mots, Harry passa par une multitude d'émotions, de la fureur à l'indignation, du soupçon à l'incrédulité. Comment osait-il ? Comment pouvait-il croire qu'Harry ferait quoi que ce soit pour lui ? Et pire, lui donner l'accès à l'Ordre ? Et à Malfoy ? Pourquoi Pomfrey ?

Le plus étonnant était sans doute la dernière phrase. Snape le suppliant était tellement hors du commun qu'il doutait que ce fut réellement lui l'auteur de cette lettre.

Harry entendit les pas de Dobby se rapprocher de la cuisine, mais son esprit était trop chaotique pour qu'il prête attention. Devait-il vraiment regarder ces souvenirs ? Cela pouvait-il être dangereux ? Il y avait peut-être une chance pour qu'Harry apprenne quelque chose de décisif sur Voldemort, que Snape l'ait voulu ou pas importait peu.

Un bruit de métal le ramena au présent alors que Dobby déposait la pensine sur la table.

« Voilà, Harry Potter. »

« Merci Dobby. » Dit rapidement Harry en posant la lettre. « C'est Snape qui t'envoie ? »

« Oui Harry Potter. » Acquiesça l'elfe avec un air grave.

« Tu m'as dit que c'était Dumbledore ! »

« Dobby rend service au Professeur Dumbledore en aidant Severus Snape. » Expliqua Dobby en battant des paupières.

« Dumbledore te l'a demandé ? Il t'a demandé d'aider Snape ? » S'étonna Harry, furieux de constater encore à quel point l'ancien directeur d'Poudlard avait pu faire confiance à son meurtrier.

« Oui Harry Potter. » Répéta Dobby en hochant la tête, faisant gigoter sa chaussette.

Harry se tut, baissant les yeux vers les fioles, puis vers la lettre. Il souffla par le nez. Il se sentait coupable envers Dumbledore d'envisager de regarder ces souvenirs. Mais il savait au fond de lui qu'il le fallait. Qu'il le ferait un jour ou l'autre.

Pris d'une impulsion, il tendit le bras pour attraper la Pensine sous les gros yeux globuleux de Dobby, et la déposa devant lui. Il prit la première fiole dans la boîte, observant le liquide bleu et argent remuer faiblement. Il en retira le bouchon de liège et regarda s'écouler le souvenir dans la pensine, provoquant des remous blanc argenté sous la surface.

Harry inspira profondément et plongea.

Le lendemain, en début d'après-midi, Severus Snape retourna à l'Ordre du Phoenix.

* * *

La porte d'entrée se referma violemment, et le temps qu'Harry sorte de la cuisine, Snape entrait déjà dans le salon. Il eut juste le temps de voir l'habituel tourbillon de robes noires avant qu'il ne disparaisse à l'intérieur de la pièce. Harry se précipita à sa suite, et le retrouva en train de déposer ce qui devait être Draco Malfoy sur le lit sommaire qu'il avait préparé dans la matinée.

« Et Madame Pomfrey ? » Demanda Harry, remarquant son absence, sans même prendre la peine de saluer Snape. Celui-ci se redressa et se débarrassa rapidement de sa robe en répondant.

« Si tout va bien, elle est en route. »

C'était étrange d'entendre à nouveau la voix grave du professeur qu'il avait le plus haï. Presque autant que de le voir retrousser les manches de sa chemise blanche, exposant sa marque des ténèbres, avant de s'accroupir avec la baguette à la main.

« Draco. » Appela-t-il, alors qu'Harry s'approchait. Ce qu'il vit le choqua presque autant que les souvenirs qu'il avait vu la veille.

Si Malfoy avait eu l'air malade l'année précédente, il était à présent dans un tel état qu'il en était méconnaissable. Cela ne faisait pourtant que quelques mois qu'il l'avait vu s'échapper avec Snape après la mort de Dumbledore.

Son teint était aussi pâle que les draps blancs du matelas, mais il y avait dans son teint une couleur verdâtre, morbide. Ses cheveux n'avaient pas dû voir de peigne depuis quelques temps, et ils collaient à son front, ses tempes et son cou humides de transpiration. Il ouvrit un œil vitreux, émettant un râle en le refermant alors que son corps entier semblait se crisper brutalement. Il eut l'air de tenter de se recroqueviller sur lui-même, mais Snape l'en empêcha en lui tenant une épaule. Son visage était tordu par la douleur.

« Je … Je peux faire quelque chose ? » Demanda Harry, la gorge nouée et le cœur au bord des lèvres. Il avait beau ne pas aimer Malfoy, il ne souhaiterait pas à son pire ennemi de vivre ce qu'il venait de traverser. Ce qui était impossible de toute manière, puisque son pire ennemi en était justement l'auteur.

Snape sembla l'ignorer, occupé à faire disparaître la robe de Malfoy d'un coup de baguette, révélant un corps tremblant couvert d'une de ces longues tuniques qu'affectionnent les sorciers pour dormir. Si la situation avait été différente, Harry aurait sans doute éclaté de rire à cette vue. Sauf que le vêtement avait l'air tâché de ce qui ne pouvait être que du sang. Il déglutit.

« Des couvertures. » Fit finalement Snape en passant sa baguette au dessus de Malfoy. En se précipitant vers un coin de la pièce, Harry l'entendit murmurer des incantations. Il récupéra le tas de couvertures qu'il avait préparé, et l'amena près du lit alors que la porte de la maison s'ouvrait pour la deuxième fois de la journée.

Sans attendre, Madame Pomfrey entra dans le salon, une mallette de médecin à la main et un air paniqué au visage.

« Severus. Comment va-t-il ? » Demanda-t-elle tout de suite, ignorant elle-aussi Harry. Malfoy grogna, ses sourcils blonds se fronçant avec douleur au-dessus de ses yeux clos. Son corps entier sembla être pris d'une crampe, et son pied nu tapa le tas de couverture qu'Harry tenait.

« Mal. Visiblement. » Répondit Snape avec exaspération et un soupçon de désespoir. Il posa sa baguette et tendit son bras tatoué de la marque de Voldemort vers Harry pour lui arracher les couvertures des mains. Il en déposa une sur le haut du corps de Malfoy pendant que Madame Pomfrey déposait sa mallette dans un cliquetis de fioles et d'instruments. Harry frémit, avant d'observer, hébété, des larmes perler au coin des yeux de Malfoy et disparaître dans ses cheveux alors qu'il se mettait à gémir comme une bête blessée.

« Potter, dehors. » Fit sèchement Snape.

Harry lui offrit un regard ahuri.

« Vous croyez franchement que je peux encore être choqué après ce que j'ai vu hier ? » Demanda-t-il, sincèrement étonné. Un côté très immature de son esprit n'aimait pas non plus être traité comme une gêne dans sa propre maison.

« Monsieur Potter, sortez s'il vous plaît. » Demanda fermement Madame Pomfrey, son front plissé par l'anxiété. « Vous ne pouvez pas nous aider, vous allez nous gêner. »

Harry capitula avec un léger soupir, avant de regarder à nouveau Malfoy. Celui-ci le fixait d'un œil rougi par les larmes, le regard embué, vide. Sa paupière se referma à nouveau alors qu'il serrait la mâchoire. Son corps fut agité d'un sursaut et il porta ses mains à son ventre en tournant la tête vers le côté. Entre ses doigts crispés, Harry pouvait voir un début de rondeur qui lui souleva le cœur.

Il sortit de la pièce et ferma la porte, les grognements et gémissements de Malfoy aux oreilles.

Bien qu'il paraisse plus raisonnable de retourner attendre dans la cuisine, il s'arrêta à l'entrée de la pièce. Il la fixa sans la voir, ses yeux passant sur la théière et la cafetière qui trônaient encore sur la table avec leurs tasses respectives. Harry avait passé une partie de la nuit et la majorité de sa journée dans la cuisine, quand, incapable de s'endormir après avoir vu les souvenirs de Snape, il avait décidé de l'attendre au rez-de-chaussée. Le choc et l'horreur lui avaient fait vomir le peu qu'il avait mangé dans la journée, et il n'avait été capable que de boire du thé et du café depuis. Il sentait ses membres trembler légèrement, mais il n'aurait su dire s'il s'agissait de l'effet de la caféine ou de l'angoisse. Harry posa les mains sur ses bras opposés, comme pour retenir la masse de panique et de tristesse qui menaçaient de déborder. Il se força à souffler, tremblant, et fit demi-tour dans le couloir. Il s'assit en face de la porte du salon, les genoux remontés, et posa son front dessus en entourant ses jambes de ses bras.

Il resta là un long moment, écoutant les voix étouffées de l'autre côté de la porte, les gémissements de Malfoy. Il l'entendit demander une potion anti-douleur, mais si ses cris de souffrances étaient une indication, il n'avait pas dû en obtenir, ou bien elle n'avait pas fonctionné. Harry se sentait pris d'une envie incontrôlable de pleurer, et malgré ses dents serrées, son corps fut soulevé d'un sanglot plus violent que ceux qui l'avaient secoué depuis la veille. Lorsqu'il avait écrit trois fois l'adresse du quartier général, il s'était à peine rendu compte qu'il pleurait. Il avait essayé de retenir les larmes qui étaient venues ensuite, pendant la nuit et la journée, mais il était à présent tellement épuisé qu'il se laissa enfin aller.

Personne ne pouvait l'entendre de toute façon.

Un cri particulièrement déchirant de Malfoy lui fit lever son visage rouge et baignant de larmes. De longues minutes s'étaient écoulées depuis qu'il s'était assis là, peut-être même une heure. La voix de Snape se fit plus forte, mais Harry n'eut pas le temps d'enregistrer ce qu'il disait. Une violente douleur au niveau de sa cicatrice sembla lui ouvrir le crâne en deux. Aveuglé par la souffrance, il essaya de se lever, mais ne réussit qu'à se rouler en boule contre le mur, ses propres gémissements étrangers à ses oreilles jusqu'à ce qu'il s'évanouisse.

* * *

Les images se succédaient dans son esprit, des flashs sans lien entre eux.

_Sa mère, petite fille, s'envolant après avoir sauté de sa balançoire. _

_« Tu es … Tu es une sorcière.» Chuchotait un jeune Snape._

_« —Si vous allez à Gryffondor, vous rejoindrez les courageux ! » S'exclama son père._

_« Tu lui plais, tu lui plais, à James Potter ! » Snape encore._

_Le visage de sa mère, décomposé, en entendant son ami la traiter de Sang-de-Bourbe._

_« Mettez-la… mettez-les… à l'abri. S'il vous plaît. » Plaidait Snape à Dumbledore._

_« Si vous aimiez Lily Evans, si vous l'aimiez vraiment, la voie qui s'offre à vous est toute tracée. » Disait Dumbledore d'une voix sombre, le visage dévasté._

_« Si seulement vous m'aviez appelé un peu plus tôt, j'aurais pu faire davantage, vous gagner un peu plus de temps ! » Criait Snape au Directeur d'Poudlard avec colère pendant que celui-ci regardait sa main noircie._

_« Le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne s'attend pas à ce que Draco réussisse. Il s'agit d'un simple châtiment destiné à punir les récents insuccès de Lucius. Une torture lente pour que ses parents voient Draco échouer et en payer le prix. » Snape, toujours._

_« En résumé, ce garçon est condamné à mort aussi surement que moi. » Dumbledore, à présent._

_« Une partie de Lord Voldemort vit ainsi à l'intérieur de Harry. »_

_« Alors, ce garçon… ce garçon doit mourir ? »_

_« Que j'ai espionné pour vous, menti pour vous, que j'ai couru des dangers mortels pour vous. Tout cela devait assurer la sécurité du fils de Lily Potter. Et maintenant, vous m'annoncez que vous l'avez élevé comme un porc destiné à l'abattoir… »_

_Snape agitant sa baguette pour en faire sortir son patronus, une biche._

_Malfoy regardant avec terreur Voldemort lever sa baguette vers Charity Burbage, le Professeur d'étude des Moldus._

_Snape aidant un Malfoy blanc comme un linge à retourner à sa chambre._

_« Lucius … J'ai besoin d'un sacrifice et de Draco. Maintenant. » Faisait Voldemort en caressant son serpent._

_Malfoy tentant de s'enfoncer dans les ombres de la salle à manger avant que Voldemort ne lui lance un imperium._

_« Ton propre fils ! » Hurlait Snape à Lucius Malfoy, l'attrapant par le col de sa robe._

_Le visage pétrifié de Snape alors qu'il entendait les hurlements de Draco._

_« Pourquoi Draco, Maître ? Pourquoi pas moi ? » Geignait Bellatrix Lestrange. « J'aurais pu vous donner un fils beaucoup plus facilement ! »_

_Le regard vitreux de Malfoy alors que Snape essayait de lui parler._

_Voldemort faisant tourner son vin dans son verre._

_« Délicieux, Lucius, délicieux … Ton fils, bien sûr. »_

_Malfoy essayant en vain d'ouvrir d'un sort la fenêtre de sa chambre, avant de s'y attaquer à coup de poings en hurlant, Snape se précipitant vers lui pour l'en empêcher._

_« Sortez-le de là. Mais n'oubliez pas, Severus, vous devez protéger Poudlard. » Faisait gravement le portrait de Dumbledore._

_Snape se détournant d'une Narcissa Malfoy à l'air absent._

_« Cet enfant pourrait nous être utile. » La voix de Dumbledore._

_« Vous êtes mort, Dumbledore ! » Hurlait Snape. « Et vous ne pourrez pas en faire un autre Harry Potter, un autre sacrifice ! »_

_Snape fixant les yeux rougit de Malfoy, fouillant son esprit avant de prendre la parole. « Sois patient. » _

_Malfoy hochant la tête avant de se recroqueviller dans son lit._

_« Lucius … J'ai besoin d'un sacrifice et de Draco. Maintenant. »_

* * *

Harry se réveilla soudainement et s'assit en ouvrant les yeux.

« Un Horcruxe ! » S'exclama-t-il, agrippant les draps, avant de prendre une grande inspiration.

« Baissez d'un ton, Potter. » Chuchota la voix agacée de Snape.

Harry cligna des yeux, respirant difficilement. La pièce était plongée dans l'obscurité, il n'arrivait pas à déterminer où il était.

« Vos lunettes sont sous votre oreiller. »

Il se tourna brutalement pour les en extirper et les posa sur son nez, les mains tremblantes. Il était dans le salon, dans un lit contre un mur, à droite de celui où gisait toujours Malfoy.

« Snape. » Fit-il en tournant les yeux vers lui. « Le bébé, c'est un Horcruxe. »

Le professeur de potion soupira depuis le fauteuil près de la fenêtre aux rideaux tirés où il s'était installé. Une lampe éclairait ce coin de la pièce d'une lumière jaunâtre qui lui donnait l'air malade.

« Était … » Fit-il doucement, comme avec douleur. « Je le soupçonnais d'en avoir créé mais … » Il se pinça l'arrête du nez en fermant les yeux.

Harry déglutit, dérangé par l'attitude atypique de son professeur, mais surtout à l'idée de ce que Malfoy avait dû traverser. Il tourna les yeux vers lui, notant sa respiration régulière. Il ne pouvait pas bien le voir, sans lumière.

« Comment va-t-il ? » Demanda-t-il difficilement.

Il ne vit pas Snape hausser les épaules, mais l'entendit soupirer. Il le regarda à nouveau.

« Il faudra attendre qu'il se réveille pour le savoir. Mais j'ai peur de ne pas en avoir le temps. » Il désigna le piano. « Si je dois partir avant que ça n'arrive, donnez-lui cette boîte. »

Harry regarda dans la direction indiquée et réussit à distinguer une petite boîte posée au dessus de l'instrument.

« Des souvenirs ? Les mêmes ? » Demanda-t-il avec surprise, réussissant néanmoins à garder la voix basse.

« Bien sûr que non, imbécile. » Fit sèchement Snape.

Harry lui jeta un regard noir. Son professeur souffla, et étrangement, baissa les yeux.

« Potter. » Fit-il après un silence, relevant la tête. « Merci. »

Harry laissa le mot monter à son cerveau pendant quelques secondes, presque choqué. Puis il hocha doucement la tête avant de tourner de nouveau les yeux vers Malfoy.

A présent qu'il était habitué à l'obscurité, il pouvait voir une partie de son visage. Il n'avait pas exactement l'air détendu, mais il ne semblait pas souffrir. Il avait dû finir par obtenir sa potion anti-douleur. Sur son bras droit, il pouvait voir distinctement la marque des ténèbres, d'un noir d'encre sur sa peau blanche. La mâchoire d'Harry se crispa légèrement.

« Il ne voulait pas vraiment devenir Mangemort, pas vrai ? » Demanda-t-il doucement, sans la quitter des yeux.

« Ce qu'il voulait ou pas n'est jamais entré en ligne de compte, Potter. Contrairement à moi, il n'a pas eu le choix. » Répondit Snape d'un ton las.

« A cause de son père … » Ce qui aurait dû être une question était en fait une affirmation. Les souvenirs de Snape à propos de ses discussions avec Dumbledore avaient été assez clairs pour qu'Harry comprenne que Lucius Malfoy et Voldemort n'avait jamais laissé aucun choix à Malfoy.

L'horreur de toute la situation le frappa à nouveau, plus fort encore maintenant qu'il avait compris ce que Voldemort avait fait à Draco. Son souffle se bloqua dans sa poitrine, et il posa une nouvelle fois son front sur ses genoux, les mains crispant ses chevilles à travers les draps. Il l'avait violé, l'avait forcé à porter un enfant Horcruxe, une part de son âme sous forme humaine. Déglutissant pour s'empêcher de pleurer à nouveau, Harry savait qu'il était inutile de rechercher une raison à cette folie. Voldemort avait tué, torturé, mais en voyant les souvenirs de Snape, Harry avait réellement compris à quel point il était malfaisant. Les images du petit garçon malheureux à l'orphelinat disparurent. Il n'eut plus aucune pitié pour la créature que Tom Jedusor était devenue.

« C'est le bébé qui le rendait malade ? » Demanda Harry, sans bouger.

« Oui. Je pensais d'abord que c'était parce que la magie de Draco avait été bloquée, mais … Si c'était un horcruxe, alors ça explique ses symptômes. » Répondit Snape. Malgré sa voix calme, Harry pouvait entendre qu'il essayait de se maîtriser. Il était sans doute aussi horrifié que lui.

« Pourquoi est-ce que le bébé est mort ? Vous l'avez tué ? » Ses propres mots le choquèrent.

« Potter. » Fit sèchement Snape, visiblement secoué lui aussi. « Bien sûr que non. »

« Pourquoi pas ? C'était une partie de l'âme de Voldemort. »

« Ce que j'ignorais. Et Draco aussi. »

Harry releva la tête, le visage décomposé, mais avant qu'il ne puisse dire un mot, Snape lui fit signe de se taire en désignant Malfoy. Il le vit poser un sort d'alarme sur lui, qui le préviendrait au cas où il se réveillerait, et se lever. Harry l'imita, et ils sortirent en silence du salon.

La porte à peine fermée, il reprit la parole.

« Vous voulez dire que Malfoy voulait le garder ?! » Fit-il, horrifié, en suivant Snape jusqu'à la cuisine. Il cligna des yeux, agressé par la lumière du jour qui filtrait par les fenêtres. C'était encore le milieu de l'après-midi, pas le soir comme Harry l'avait cru.

« Six ans dans le monde sorcier et vous réfléchissez toujours comme un moldu, Potter. » Répondit Snape avec agacement en se dirigeant vers la bouilloire toujours posée sur la plaque de gaz. Il la remplit d'un sort et la mit en marche.

« Draco est un sorcier, ces choses ne fonctionnent pas de la même façon que chez les femmes. »

« Hier encore je ne savais même pas que c'était possible… » Soupira Harry avec un frisson, s'installant en bout de table et écartant de la vaisselle pour pouvoir croiser les bras dessus.

Snape lui jeta un coup d'œil dubitatif, puis poussa un soupir en s'asseyant lui aussi, laissant l'angle de la table entre Harry et lui.

« Et je suppose qu'il en est de même pour beaucoup de sorciers issus de familles moldues … C'est un point qu'il faudra aborder à Poudlard, une fois la guerre terminée. » Marmonna Snape presque pour lui-même. « Quoiqu'il en soit, Draco semblait persuadé que l'enfant ne survivrait pas. Et lui non plus … J'avais la même crainte … » Termina-t-il en fixant un nœud de bois de la table, pendant que la bouilloire se mettait à siffler. Il agita sa baguette en silence et du thé se prépara sous leurs yeux.

Harry ne sut plus quoi dire pendant un long moment, et regarda Snape faire tourner sa cuillère dans sa tasse.

Après quelques minutes, il secoua la tête et soupira.

« Est-ce qu'il va retrouver sa magie ? »

« Oui, je lui ai lancé le contre-sort. Ça devrait l'aider à se remettre. Poppy s'en assurera. »

Harry hocha la tête. Il avait du mal à imaginer Malfoy sans magie, et était certain que son rival ne supporterait pas de vivre comme un moldu.

« Et … Et maintenant, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? »

Snape but une gorgée de son thé.

« Draco va devoir rester ici. Il ne peut pas retourner à Poudlard. » Il fixa Harry, semblant chercher à évaluer sa réaction. Le Gryffondor fronça les sourcils.

« Vous allez continuer à espionner Voldemort ? »

« Autant que possible. Je vais effacer ma mémoire des événements d'aujourd'hui et la remplacer par des souvenirs sans importance que j'ai déjà rassemblés. Nul doute qu'Il cherchera qui a aidé Draco à s'échapper. »

« Et vous allez effacer la sienne ? »

Snape eut une légère grimace, et soupira à nouveau.

« Non. » Il serra les dents. « Si je le fais, Draco ne se souviendra pas pourquoi il est ici et pas au manoir avec ses parents. Il sera un danger pour l'Ordre et pour lui-même. »

Harry hocha doucement la tête, comprenant parfaitement à quel point cela pouvait déranger Snape de ne pas effacer les souvenirs horribles que devait avoir Malfoy. Néanmoins, ils ne pouvaient pas prendre ce risque.

Snape termina sa tasse de thé et s'en servit une deuxième, alors qu'Harry n'avait même pas touché à la sienne. Il était trop occupé à tenter de faire le vide dans sa tête, à échapper aux souvenirs de Snape et ce qu'ils signifiaient. Mais après de longues minutes, il se rendit compte qu'il tournait une seule et même question dans sa tête. La poser à voix haute était encore plus difficile que d'y penser.

« Professeur Snape … » Commença-t-il sans le regarder. « Est-ce que … Est-ce que je vais vraiment devoir mourir ? »

Snape ne répondit pas tout de suite. Le silence s'étira entre eux, douloureux, et Harry sentit une irrésistible envie de pleurer lui piquer le nez. Il n'avait jamais autant versé de larmes que ces deux derniers jours.

Finalement, son professeur de Potions soupira une nouvelle fois, les mains autour de sa tasse brûlante.

« C'est ce que Dumbledore avait l'air de penser … »

« Parce que je suis un Horcruxe ? »

« Vous n'en êtes pas un. » Fit Snape presque sèchement. « Une partie de l'âme de Voldemort se serait logée en vous lorsqu'il a essayé de vous tuer. Ce n'est pas la même chose. Vous êtes et avez toujours été Harry Potter. Pas une création de Voldemort. »

Harry réprima difficilement un frisson, baissant la tête vers ses mains aux doigts entrelacés. Le sous-entendu de Snape était limpide. Il parlait du bébé de Malfoy.

« Et pour la détruire, et le faire disparaître définitivement, il faudrait que je meurs. » Résuma-t-il à voix basse, la portée de ses mots refusant de s'insinuer complètement dans son esprit.

Snape ne répondit pas.

* * *

Harry ferma le robinet lorsque la vaisselle fut enfin entièrement nettoyée. Il soupira, le ventre contre le bord du plan de travail, ses mains tremblantes crispées de part et d'autre de l'évier. Kreature marmonnait des insanités dans son placard, remplissant l'angoissant silence de la maison de grincements désagréables. Harry souffla, la tête baissée, puis inspira profondément. Son corps était toujours pris de tressaillements d'horreur et son cœur était prisonnier d'un étau de douleur. Il avait beau tenter de s'occuper, rien ne parvenait à détourner son esprit du garçon étendu dans son salon. Seules les activités manuelles, comme faire le ménage (d'une façon bien plus efficace que Kreature) étaient productives. Il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer sur une activité intellectuelle. Son cerveau ne parvenait pas à s'extirper du chaos qu'étaient ses pensées.

Harry déglutit. Son cœur était constamment au bord de ses lèvres, et sa nuque se crispa alors qu'il carrait les épaules pour tenter de contrer sa nausée. Si lui, qui n'avait été que spectateur de toute cette horreur, se sentait aussi mal, il ne pouvait qu'espérer que Draco ne se réveille jamais.

Il n'avait pu fermer l'œil de la nuit. Il n'était pas capable de rester allongé plus de quelques minutes, son corps épuisé était trop agité, son esprit trop angoissé et révulsé.

Il souffla une nouvelle fois avant de se décoller du plan de travail, faisant lentement volte-face pour tirer une chaise. Ses cuisses étaient agitées de brefs sursauts, ses genoux étaient faibles, mais il n'avait pas envie de s'asseoir. Il s'essuya les mains sur son jeans trop large et remit la chaise sous la table. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure, arrachant un petit bout de peau avec ses dents en fixant le vide. Sa main droite monta lentement jusqu'à sa cicatrice, son index l'effleurant comme avec crainte. Là-dedans, sous sa peau, quelque part dans son crâne, un morceau de l'âme répugnante de Voldemort avait fait son nid. Son ongle caressa la peau chaude de son front, et Harry serra la mâchoire en tentant de repousser l'irrésistible envie d'arracher sa propre peau pour la forcer à sortir. Il laissa retomber sa main, la crispant en un poing et sentit un nouveau haut-le-cœur l'assaillir.

Refusant d'écouter la douleur psychologique envahir son corps jusqu'à le rendre malade, Harry se mit en marche. Il sortit de la cuisine d'un pas mal assuré, et avança jusqu'à la porte du salon. Il pinça les lèvres avec hésitation puis posa sa main sur la poignée. Il la tourna doucement et ouvrit la porte. Il entra dans la pièce, avisant avec angoisse la forme étendue dans le modeste lit de camp. A pas de loup, il marcha jusqu'au vieux fauteuil poussiéreux à côté du lit, et s'installa doucement dedans, gardant les yeux rivés sur les paupières fermées de Draco.

Celui-ci avait toujours cette blancheur maladive qu'il arborait depuis presque un an, mais il avait perdu l'aspect cadavérique qu'Harry avait pu constater la veille. Ne plus porter d'Horcruxe semblait lui faire du bien. Le Gryffondor se demanda distraitement ce que Snape et Pomfrey avaient bien pu faire du bébé.

Draco n'avait l'air ni détendu ni agité. Il gisait dans les draps blancs avec une expression grave, les bras visibles le long de son corps. La marque des ténèbres ondulait, menaçante, sur la peau d'albâtre. Harry la percevait comme il voyait sa cicatrice à présent. Comme un souvenir répugnant, l'horrible cadeau qu'une créature démente leur avait offert, les marquant pour toujours. A côté de son poignet, et ainsi de profil, Harry pouvait distinctement voir la légère rondeur du ventre de Draco. Il détourna le regard avec un nouveau haut-le-cœur.

En regardant à nouveau son visage, Harry fut frappé par le souvenir de la fin d'un match de Quiddich où Draco s'était avancé vers lui avec la fureur d'un mauvais perdant. Ses cheveux étaient aussi désordonnés et sales qu'aujourd'hui. Le match avait été long et difficile, une fine pluie avait été entraînée par un vent glacial et Harry ne devait pas avoir l'air plus propre que Malfoy. Ce dernier avait une trace de boue sur la joue, et Harry se souvint l'avoir vu parler rageusement sans l'entendre. Il avait été choqué de voir le Serpentard dans un tel état, lui qui semblait d'habitude passer son temps à se recoiffer et à ajuster sa robe hors de prix. Il n'avait absolument rien écouté de ce qu'il lui criait, notant juste les muscles crispés de son cou, la boue, l'aspect terne et fou de ses cheveux et l'éclair furieux dans ses yeux.

« D'accord. » avait répondu Harry d'une voix neutre avant de se détourner de lui. Il avait ensuite célébré la victoire de Gryffondor et n'avait plus pensé à ce moment jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

Draco avait changé depuis, comme eux-tous. Il avait grandi, son visage pointu avait adopté la fermeté de l'âge adulte. Les contours de sa mâchoire étaient plus visibles maintenant que ses joues avaient perdu de leur rondeur d'enfance. Ses pommettes hautes et ses fins sourcils blonds étaient les seuls éléments qui contrebalançaient la dureté de son visage par un peu de douceur et de finesse. Il ressemblait affreusement à son père.

Sa bouche était presque trop bien dessinée pour celle d'un homme. Sa lèvre inférieure était un peu plus pulpeuse que la supérieure, mais elle était rougie, sèche et abimée de coupures.

Harry se rendit compte qu'il n'avait jamais été moins parfait. Il était particulièrement triste de constater qu'il avait enfin l'air humain à ses yeux. Il crispa les doigts sur ses cuisses. Fallait-il qu'une telle horreur arrive pour qu'il se rende compte que Draco n'était comme lui qu'un gamin de dix-sept ans ?

Il força son dos à s'appuyer contre le fauteuil et ses mains à se détendre sur ses jambes. Il fixa longtemps Draco jusqu'à ce que ses paupières se ferment d'elles-mêmes.

Un tintement magique dans son crâne le fit se réveiller en sursaut. Il se redressa dans le fauteuil, en panique, et remonta prestement les lunettes qui avaient glissées le long de son nez. Draco était toujours allongé, les sourcils froncés au-dessus de ses yeux clos. Harry avisa la pièce obscure. Il n'y avait personne.

Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il entendit un grognement s'échapper des lèvres de Draco alors que sa main se posait doucement sur son ventre qu'il comprit d'où était venu le tintement. C'était le sort d'alarme que Snape avait posé sur le Serpentard, qui devait prévenir Harry lorsqu'il se réveillerait.

Le corps tendu comme un arc, il fixa Draco avec angoisse. Son visage se figea dans une grimace de douleur alors qu'il ouvrait les yeux. Ses deux mains se crispèrent sur les draps, Harry se refusant à regarder celle sur son ventre, et leurs regards se croisèrent. Il put voir à quel instant précis Draco se souvint de tout ce qui lui était arrivé. Ses yeux rouges s'écarquillèrent avant de se fermer brutalement, son corps entier se crispant dans le bruissement des draps.

Harry ne bougea pas un muscle. Il voyait et entendait la respiration de Draco s'accélérer jusqu'à ce que son souffle se bloque dans sa poitrine comme s'il essayait de ne pas pleurer. Il rouvrit les yeux, fixant le plafond strié de fissures avec un air dévasté. Ses deux mains étaient à présent sur son ventre, et Harry comprit que les larmes qui s'accumulaient dans ses yeux grands ouverts étaient dues à la tristesse et non pas à la douleur ou au soulagement d'être enfin sorti de l'horreur. Mais il ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi. Pourquoi Malfoy tenait tant à ce bébé ? Les explications de Snape n'avaient fait que rendre Harry plus confus. Qui voudrait d'un enfant de Voldemort si ce n'est cette cinglée de Bellatrix ? Peut-être cela n'avait-il rien à voir avec Voldemort …

Harry sentait qu'il était sur la bonne piste mais que la réponse n'était pas à sa portée. Il serra les dents et détourna le regard de l'expression d'effroyable tristesse de Draco qui ne tentait plus de retenir ses larmes. Le Serpentard lui tourna le dos, se recroquevillant sur le côté pour sangloter dans l'oreiller. Son corps entier était pris de tremblements, et Harry était partagé entre l'émotion et la raison. Il voulait s'approcher de Draco pour lui montrer son soutien, mais en tentant de s'imaginer à sa place, il se rendit compte qu'il ne supporterait pas que qui que ce soit le touche. Il déglutit et se força à rester dans le fauteuil, ses doigts entrelacés tellement serrés que le bout de ses phalanges devint blanc.

Il resta de longues minutes à fixer le dos de Draco secoué de sanglots, mais son cœur battait tellement fort dans ses oreilles qu'il l'entendait à peine pleurer. Seuls ses gémissements lui déchiraient les tympans. Ses cheveux blonds lui collaient à la nuque et le drap qui avait glissé jusqu'à sa taille ne cachait plus à quel point il était maigre sous sa tunique blanche. Il détourna une nouvelle fois le regard et cacha son visage dans ses mains, les coudes posés sur ses cuisses. Il contrôla sa respiration et son cœur, tentant de résister à la contagieuse tristesse de Malfoy.

Peu à peu, les gémissements laissèrent la place à des reniflements. Les sanglots s'espacèrent, toujours présents mais moins violents, comme si Draco n'avait plus la force de pleurer. Regardant de nouveau vers lui, Harry le vit avancer le bras vers une chaise posée de l'autre côté du lit pour prendre les mouchoirs que Snape avait laissé là, à côté d'un grand verre d'eau.

Draco se moucha plusieurs fois avant d'en poser un tas humide sur la chaise. Il se redressa doucement sur un coude en prenant le verre d'eau et le but doucement et sans un bruit. Après l'avoir remis sur la chaise, il se rallongea dans le lit. Il sembla se frotter le visage avant de soupirer douloureusement.

Harry dû se mordre la langue pour s'empêcher de parler et de dire des choses idiotes pendant les minutes qui s'écoulèrent ensuite. Draco ne bougeait pas, ne faisait pas un bruit, sa respiration était lente et contrôlée. Le silence lui brûlait les oreilles.

Puis le Serpentard prit une grande inspiration avant de pousser sur son coude pour s'asseoir dans le lit. Il tourna le visage vers Harry et celui-ci fut frappé par le regard qu'il lui offrit. Malgré ses yeux gonflés et son nez rouge, son expression était celle d'un homme résolu et déterminé.

Cette fois-ci, il comprit le sentiment de Draco. Ses yeux gris étaient emplis d'une fureur effrayante, sa mâchoire serrée criait silencieusement sa soif de vengeance. De ses cheveux désordonnés jusqu'à ses pieds nus qui se posaient doucement sur le sol, en passant par ses poings serrés sur ses cuisses, tout dans son corps hurlait de rage. Sa position était le parfait miroir de celle d'Harry. Celui-ci inclina doucement la tête.

Oui, quelqu'un allait payer. Très cher.

* * *

Vivre avec Draco était étrange. Ils n'étaient plus ennemis, mais ils n'étaient pas amis pour autant. Le blond parlait peu, et Harry avait lui-même du mal à lui adresser la parole. Un accord tacite semblait s'être installé entre eux. Ils ne parleraient pas ce qui était arrivé à Draco. Jamais. Seulement, c'était une des seules choses qu'ils avaient à l'esprit. Harry ne parvenait pas à repousser les souvenirs de Snape, et le fantôme des hurlements du Serpentard hantait toujours le rez-de-chaussée de la maison. Draco devait y penser lui-aussi, avec une foule de détails qu'Harry n'osait même pas imaginer. Après un cauchemar mettant en scène Draco et Voldemort, il avait eu à peine le temps d'atteindre les toilettes avant de vider le contenu de son estomac.

Mais Draco semblait bien plus fort que lui. Harry traînait sa peur et sa douleur comme un boulet. Draco les portait comme un bouclier. La tête haute, il semblait refuser d'être une victime. Harry ne pouvait pourtant pas s'empêcher de le voir ainsi.

C'était d'autant plus vrai quand il entendait la mélodie lancinante du piano depuis sa chambre. Draco savait en jouer, et n'exprimait ses sentiments que par le biais de l'instrument. Si son visage était déterminé lorsqu'il le croisait dans la cuisine, le morceau qu'il jouait un peu plus tard pouvait être incroyablement triste, sombre, furieux ou les trois à la fois. Harry comprenait son besoin de garder la face, en particulier devant lui, mais ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que ce n'était pas très sain.

Le troisième jour après le réveil de Draco, Harry brisa la règle silencieuse qui stipulait qu'ils mangeaient séparément. Il s'installa à table en face du blond qui leva les yeux vers lui avec un regard las. Il était encore très faible, avait du mal à manger un repas complet et dormait très mal. Ses cheveux étaient humides après l'heure et demie qu'il avait passé sous la douche. Chaque matin, lorsqu'Harry entendait couler l'eau dans la salle de bain, il imaginait Malfoy recroquevillé sous le jet. Pour y rester autant de temps, il devait sans doute s'endormir sous l'eau chaude.

« Draco. » Dit Harry sérieusement, établissant une nouvelle règle.

« Po - » Commença Draco, s'arrêtant en voyant le brun secouer subrepticement la tête. « Harry. » Se corrigea-t-il alors.

« Voldemort a créé huit Horcruxes. » Fit Harry en posant les bras sur la table, regardant Draco frissonner de dégoût et déglutir en entendant le nom du Mage Noir. Mais ses yeux ne quittèrent pas ceux d'Harry, prouvant ainsi la simple force de son caractère et de sa détermination. « Trois ont été détruits. » Ajouta-t-il, grimaçant intérieurement en constatant qu'il sous-entendait que le bébé de Draco avait été détruit comme un vulgaire objet.

« Des horcruxes ? » Demanda Draco à voix basse, rauque comme s'il n'avait pas parlé depuis longtemps.

« Des parties de son âme, cachées dans des objets. Pour diviser son âme, il lui faut un sacrifice. » Expliqua doucement Harry, espérant que Draco comprendrait de quoi il parlait sans avoir besoin de l'expliciter plus que cela.

Après un instant de silence, Draco prit une grande inspiration frissonnante. Il posa ses couverts et passa une main sur son visage puis dans ses cheveux humides. Il posa ensuite son menton dans sa main, ses doigts cachant sa bouche comme pour l'empêcher de trembler.

Il ferma brièvement les yeux et Harry se mordit les lèvres.

« Un … un sacrifice. » Répéta Draco en rouvrant des yeux humides. « Il … il a utilisé un… quand … » Bégaya-t-il difficilement. Harry lui facilita les choses en hochant simplement la tête à l'affirmative, confirmant que ses craintes étaient fondées.

« Merlin. » Souffla Draco, sa voix se brisant dès la première syllabe. Ses mains posées l'une contre l'autre, cachant son nez et sa bouche comme s'il priait, il baissa à nouveau les paupières, des rides d'expression se formant autour de ses yeux tant il les fermait fortement. Ses cils blonds s'imbibèrent de larmes, mais il plaqua brutalement les mains sur la table en faisant sursauter ses couverts et son assiette comme pour se rebeller contre elles.

Il rouvrit les yeux, des gouttes salées dégoulinant tout de même sur ses joues.

« Pour le tuer, il faut les détruire, n'est-ce pas ? » Demanda-t-il fermement, presque certain de la réponse. Harry hocha à nouveau la tête.

« Quels sont les autres ? » Son air était plus déterminé que jamais.

* * *

Draco jouait du piano dans le salon lorsqu'Hermione et Ron ouvrirent la porte de Square Grimmauld après avoir transplané sur la plus haute marche du perron. Harry essayait vainement d'ignorer les notes doucement mélancoliques du piano, mais avant abandonné lorsque les gémissements d'un violon s'étaient superposés à la mélodie. Fronçant les sourcils, il s'était levé de sa chaise dans la cuisine et était entré dans le couloir au même moment que ses meilleurs amis.

Il était terriblement heureux de les voir, mais encore plus inquiet d'entendre deux instruments jouer dans le salon alors que seul Draco était censé s'y trouver. Il leur fit signe de se taire d'un doigt sur les lèvres et sortit sa baguette alors qu'Hermione refermait la bouche. Ils se tournèrent tous les trois vers la porte du salon et Harry posa sa main sur la poignée.

La musique était à la fois forte et douce, le piano une tranquille berceuse pour le chant lancinant du violon. C'était une très jolie mélodie, aussi triste que toutes celles qu'Harry avait entendues jusqu'ici, mais moins sombre, plus lente, comme une berceuse chantée à un enfant pour qu'il s'endorme.

L'inquiétude d'Harry s'estompa, et il ouvrit doucement la porte pour comprendre comment Draco pouvait jouer de deux instruments à la fois. La mélodie ne pouvait provenir que de lui, et il était hautement improbable que qui que ce soit soit entré dans la maison pour jouer avec lui. Harry ouvrit assez grand la porte pour voir Draco perché sur le tabouret du piano, dos aux touches et face à eux. Il avait les yeux fermés et la tête penchée sur le côté, contre le violon qu'il était en train de caresser d'un archet sans les voir. Derrière lui, le piano semblait jouer tout seul.

« Malfoy ?! » s'exclama Ron, la baguette pointée vers le blond, brisant le charme du moment. L'interpellé sursauta et se retrouva debout devant eux, le violon prenant la forme du bouquet de fleurs séchées qui trônait auparavant sur le piano, et l'archet de sa baguette. Le piano termina sur une fausse note alors que Draco les fixait avec stupeur.

Harry posa sa main sur le bras de Ron pour lui faire baisser sa baguette.

« Ta magie est revenue. » Nota-t-il simplement en direction du Serpentard. Celui-ci quitta Ron des yeux pour le regarder, son visage reprenant une expression neutre. Il ne répondit pas et se tourna pour reposer le bouquet sur le piano. Il y avait quelque chose de poétique dans le fait qu'il ait transfiguré des fleurs séchées en violon.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il fiche ici ? » Grogna Ron d'une voix énervée en luttant contre la poigne d'Harry sur son bras.

« Range ta baguette Ron. » Lui demanda Harry en se tournant légèrement vers lui. « Allons dans la cuisine pour parler. »

Son meilleur ami le jaugea avec agacement avant de jeter un coup d'œil mauvais à Draco qui rangeait sa baguette dans la manche de sa robe. C'était le seul vêtement qu'il portait qui lui appartenait, puisqu'il était arrivé à Square Grimmauld avec. En dessous, il avait été obligé de vêtir un ancien t-shirt de Dudley, un jean et des tennis d'Harry. Ce dernier supposait que porter sa robe le rassurait, lui donnait un sentiment de familiarité.

« Ron, allez. » Encouragea Hermione malgré son expression perplexe, tirant sur le bas du T-shirt du garçon.

Les meilleurs amis d'Harry le précédèrent jusqu'à la cuisine, Draco derrière lui. Ils s'installèrent autour de la longue table, Ron et Hermione côte à côte, Harry en bout de table et Draco en face de Ron, de façon à ce qu'Harry soit entouré du blond et du roux. Ce dernier envoyait des regards suspicieux à Malfoy, et bien qu'agacé, Harry ne pouvait pas le blâmer.

« Draco veut – » commença-t-il avant d'être coupé par l'intéressé.

« Je _vais_ chercher et détruire les Horcruxes, avec ou sans vous. » Corrigea-t-il d'une voix bien plus froide que ce qu'Harry avait pu entendre ces derniers jours. « Je tuerai moi-même ce malade si je le peux. » Son regard gris clair était glacial alors qu'il soutenait le regard effaré de Ron.

« Comment … ! Comment tu es au courant pour les horcruxes ?! »

« Je lui en ai parlé. » Répondit Harry en regardant ses mains posées à plat sur la table.

« Quoi ?! »

« Harry ! » Protesta Hermione d'un ton réprobateur. Celui-ci pinça les lèvres en levant les yeux vers ses amis.

« On peut lui faire confiance. » Affirma-t-il, sachant parfaitement qu'il faudrait bien plus que ça pour les convaincre.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as fait à Harry, Malfoy ? » Demanda Ron d'une voix menaçante en fixant l'intéressé avec rage. Draco soutint son regard sans faillir malgré la tension visible dans tout son corps.

« Rien. » Répondit-t-il avant de tourner la tête vers Harry avec un léger froncement de ses étonnants sourcils blonds. Le Gryffondor réprima une grimace. Il voulait convaincre ses amis sans partager le fardeau qu'il portait. Il était évident que Draco ne voulait pas qu'ils sachent non plus, mais sans doute pas pour leur en épargner l'horreur. Ils avaient néanmoins le même but.

« Ecoutez. Vous allez devoir me croire sur parole. Draco a une excellente raison d'en vouloir à Voldemort et je lui fais confiance. »

« Il a essayé de tuer Dumbledore ! » S'exclama Hermione.

« Mais il ne l'a pas fait. » Rétorqua Harry. « Dumbledore a demandé à Snape de le tuer, sachant qu'il allait bientôt mourir à cause de la malédiction de la bague de Serpentard. » Expliqua-t-il rapidement. Il balaya les protestations de ses amis d'un geste de la main. « J'ai un souvenir de Snape à vous montrer à ce sujet. »

Ses deux amis fermèrent la bouche, cherchant sans doute une autre raison de confondre Draco.

« Depuis quand Snape est-il un espion ? » Demanda le blond. Harry tourna les yeux vers lui pour voir son expression neutre.

« Il a commencé peu avant la mort de mes parents. » Répondit-il. Ron et Hermione allait lui ordonner de se taire lorsqu'ils virent Draco sourire en coin.

« Ah ! Impressionnant. Il joue drôlement bien le jeu. »

Harry haussa doucement les épaules. Il jouait tellement bien le jeu que sans avoir vu ses souvenirs, il l'aurait attaqué à vue sans la moindre hésitation.

« Il a fait entrer les Mangemorts dans Poudlard. » Nota Hermione à voix basse, les mains fermées en poings sur la table. Harry pinça les lèvres, avant de regarder Draco pour entendre sa défense.

« Il menaçait ma famille. Si je ne l'avais pas fait, il aurait tué mes parents. »

« Quelle perte ! » Ironisa Ron, ignorant Hermione qui le foudroyait du regard.

Au bout de la table, Harry sentit son cœur se serrer douloureusement. Il savait parfaitement ce que Draco pensait derrière son expression figée et son menton haut. S'il avait su de quoi son père était capable, il n'aurait sans doute pas fourni le même effort. Harry le vit déglutir, sa pomme d'Adam montant et descendant dans sa gorge. Il se leva assez brutalement.

« Excusez-moi. » Fit-il étrangement avant de quitter la pièce d'un pas raide.

« Ron, enfin, comment tu peux dire une chose pareille ?! » Chuchota furieusement Hermione après qu'ils eurent entendu la porte du salon se refermer.

« Est-ce que c'est pire que de te traiter de Sang-de-Bourbe ? » Demanda rageusement Ron en se tournant vers leur meilleure amie. Celle-ci lui offrit un regard horrifié et serra les dents en même temps que ses poings.

« Ron ! » Souffla Harry avec une expression sidérée.

« Son père a failli faire tuer Ginny ! » se défendit son ami en se tournant vers lui.

Harry le fixa un moment avant de souffler, son corps se détendant peu à peu.

« Son père a failli le faire tuer aussi. » Avoua-t-il finalement d'une voix calme, tentant d'apaiser l'atmosphère. Il ne supporterait pas de voir Hermione pleurer.

Les deux Gryffondors semblaient attendre la suite de son explication, mais Harry savait qu'il ne pouvait guère aller plus loin.

« Je ne veux pas vous en dire plus … » Soupira-t-il en frottant le côté droit de son visage avec sa main. « Son père l'a … offert en pâture à Voldemort. Snape l'a amené ici pour le sauver. »

« Pourquoi tu ne veux pas ? » Demanda doucement Hermione. Harry grimaça.

« C'est une histoire horrible, je ne veux pas vous infliger ça. » Expliqua-t-il, misant sur l'honnêteté.

Ron croisa les bras sur sa poitrine avec un air renfrogné.

« Comment penses-tu nous convaincre si tu ne nous racontes pas toute l'histoire ? »

« Ce n'est pas juste si tu es le seul à porter tous les fardeaux, Harry. »

A cette phrase, Harry jeta un regard douloureux à Hermione.

« Vous avez les votre. Draco aussi. Snape a partagé les siens avec moi pour me convaincre de le laisser venir ici. Maintenant qu'il est en sécurité, il n'y a plus de raison d'en parler. »

Ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait l'air impressionné par son raisonnement.

« Harry, tu es terriblement agaçant quand tu joues au héros. » Remarqua Hermione.

« Arrête de nous traiter comme ça Harry. Je refuse de laisser Malfoy nous accompagner sans savoir toute l'histoire. » Se buta Ron avec les sourcils froncés.

« Comment est-ce que je vous traite ? » Demanda Harry avec énervement. Il essayait de les protéger, ne le voyaient-ils pas ?

« Avec condescendance. » Lâcha Hermione, coupant le sifflet à Harry qui ouvrit puis ferma la bouche. Ça faisait mal. Il serra les poings.

« Avec condescendance. » Répéta-t-il d'une voix froide.

Ron hocha la tête alors qu'Hermione évitait son regard.

« Tu n'es pas tout seul dans cette histoire. Tu as besoin de nous, que tu le veuilles ou non. Si tu es assez fort pour supporter quelque chose, alors c'est que nous le sommes aussi. »

« C'est bien ça le problème, Ron, je ne suis pas assez fort ! » S'énerva Harry en se levant brutalement, sa chaise grinçant sur le carrelage en reculant.

En voyant l'expression ahurie de ses amis, il déglutit, sentant le familier picotement d'imminentes larmes lui piquer le nez et les yeux. Il avait tellement de choses à dire, mais elles étaient toutes trop horribles pour qu'il puisse former les mots nécessaires. Ça lui faisait déjà tellement de mal d'y penser, il ne voulait pas infliger cette douleur et cette peur à ses amis. Il se rendit compte qu'il plaçait l'histoire de Draco et la sienne dans la même catégorie. Il avait honte, peur, et il était rempli de dégoût à l'idée de ce qui se cachait dans son crâne.

Il se rassit lourdement. Il retira ses lunettes et se frotta les yeux en reniflant discrètement.

« Harry … » Souffla doucement Hermione. « Ne porte pas tout ça tout seul … Ca va te rendre fou … »

Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure et remit ses lunettes sur son nez avant de regarder son amie. Après un long moment de silence, il toussota pour s'éclaircir la gorge, et baissa les yeux vers la table.

« Voldemort a utilisé Draco pour créer un Horcruxe. » Dit-il finalement, la gorge nouée et la voix rauque.

« Il a essayé de l'utiliser comme sacrifice ? » Demanda Ron avec une grimace.

« Non. Comme réceptacle. » Répondit Harry, à défaut de trouver un meilleur mot.

Ses deux amis le fixèrent sans comprendre. Il détourna le regard. Il n'arriverait pas à s'expliquer. Certains mots refusaient de se former dans sa bouche, et il n'avait pas la force de les y contraindre. Mais à l'idée d'infliger à ses amis la vue des souvenirs de Snape, il serra les dents.

« Sous quelle forme était le Horcruxe ? » Interrogea Hermione, semblant comprendre qu'Harry n'arrivait pas à s'exprimer.

Harry déglutit à nouveau, sentant la nausée refaire surface, et il tenta de garder une respiration profonde.

« Humaine. »

« Malfoy est un horcruxe ?! » S'écria Ron en se levant presque de sa chaise.

Hermione posa doucement sa main sur le bras de Ron qui se rassit. Leur amie fixait Harry avec horreur, semblant finalement comprendre la situation. Il baissa les yeux, incapable de soutenir le regard d'Hermione, qui exprimait tout l'effroi qu'il ressentait.

« Le horcruxe … C'est un bébé ? » Demanda-t-elle d'une voix chevrotante. Doucement, Harry hocha la tête avant de relever les yeux vers ses amis. Tous deux affichaient le même mélange de stupéfaction, d'horreur et de dégoût.

« Etait … » Corrigea-t-il doucement avant d'esquisser une grimace en se souvenant de la tristesse et de la douleur de Draco à son réveil. « Ça l'a rendu tellement malade, et il ne pouvait pas s'enfuir parce que Voldemort lui a lancé un sort l'empêchant d'utiliser la magie. Snape a monté tout un plan pour pouvoir le sortir de là, mais quand il est arrivé ici, c'était déjà trop tard. »

« Je vais être malade. » Fit soudainement Ron en se levant. Il contourna la table et quitta la cuisine. Hermione et Harry l'entendirent grimper les escaliers à toute vitesse.

Les deux Gryffondors restèrent silencieux un moment. Hermione semblait trop choquée pour parler. Harry, lui, ne savait pas comment il ferait pour avouer à ses amis que lui aussi portait un Horcruxe, et que le sien était toujours actif.

Des notes de piano résonnèrent à nouveau dans la maison, la main gauche rapide et sombre et l'autre lente, douce, suppliante. Rapidement, le violon s'ajouta à la mélodie, le tout offrant une certaine note d'espoir bien vite écrasée. Les coups d'archet se firent plus rapides, puis forts, du grave à l'aigu, jusqu'à ce que la mélodie tourbillonne dans tous les sens dans une sensation d'urgence, de chaos. Le piano était lourd et grave, les notes de violon de plus en plus courtes et vives. Harry imaginait le bras de Draco bouger à toute allure au-dessus du violon, la force de ses coups d'archet secouant tout son corps alors que le piano jouait seul derrière lui.

Assez soudainement, alors que le cœur d'Harry battait à tout rompre dans sa poitrine en suivant le rythme, le piano surpassa le violon, forçant celui-ci à se calmer, à tenter d'apaiser les notes graves du lourd instrument. Mais le répit fut de courte durée. Le violon reprit la main sur la lente mélodie du piano et fit virevolter ses cris dans toute la maison.

C'était étrange, cette dualité. Le piano, sombre et doux, devint dans son esprit le cœur de Draco, continuant de battre malgré tout. Le violon, violent et tumultueux, représentait l'âme de Draco, cherchant une échappatoire, une vengeance. Harry laissa son propre cœur et sa propre âme rejoindre la mélodie, et après une longue inspiration, il y trouva une chose surprenante. L'apaisement.


	2. Partie Deux

**Sur les rives du Styx**

**Partie Deux**

Harry s'étira dans le fauteuil du salon, tirant sur ses jambes et ses bras avec un gémissement fatigué. Il en avait plus qu'assez d'attendre Snape. Il savait que l'homme pouvait arriver n'importe quand et ne pouvait pas prévoir exactement le moment où il pouvait s'éclipser de Poudlard.

Depuis que Draco avait décidé de prendre une chambre à l'étage, il leur était devenu possible d'utiliser le salon en tant que tel. Ils y passaient la plupart de leur temps depuis que Kreature avait réussi à retrouver la trace de Fletcher. Ils comptaient sur l'aide de Snape pour pouvoir passer à l'étape suivante et pénétrer dans le ministère.

« Bataille explosive ? » proposa Ron, assis en tailleur sur le tapis devant la cheminée, pas très loin de Draco qui lisait un vieux roman poussiéreux dans la même position.

« Non merci. » Soupira Harry. Il en avait assez de perdre et de risquer ses sourcils à chaque partie. Il n'avait de toute façon pas l'esprit à ça. Il était agacé par leur inactivité, mortifié par son destin, et fatigué par ses courtes nuits pleines de cauchemars. Il fit craquer sa nuque, s'attirant un gémissement dégoûté de Ron et se leva.

« Je reviens. » Prévint-il en quittant le salon.

Il n'avait absolument plus aucune crainte à l'idée de laisser Ron et Draco seul. Il savait que malgré quelques mots plus hauts que les autres en de rares occasions (et exclusivement à propos des stratégies à adopter dans leur quête des horcruxes), les deux garçons ne se disputaient pas. Ils s'adressaient à peine la parole, à vrai dire. Ron se trouvait à peu près dans la même situation qu'Harry quelques semaines plus tôt : Il ne savait pas quoi dire à Draco, semblait vouloir lui montrer son soutien, mais le comportement fier du blond l'en empêchait. Alors il le laissait tranquille.

Harry grimpa les escaliers, passa aux toilettes, et s'apprêtait à redescendre quand il entendit un reniflement venir de la chambre d'Hermione. Il s'approcha de la porte de son amie qui était entrouverte et l'ouvrit pour découvrir la jeune fille assise sur son lit, penchée sur une photo. Ses épais cheveux ondulés cachaient son visage, mais au léger tremblement de ses épaules, Harry pouvait deviner qu'elle pleurait. Le cœur serré, il s'approcha jusqu'à s'asseoir à côté d'elle et l'entoura d'un bras pour qu'elle prenne appui sur lui. Elle tenait dans sa main tremblante une photo d'elle et ses parents, souriants de toutes leurs grandes dents blanches en combinaisons de ski.

Hermione se tourna légèrement vers son meilleur ami pour se serrer contre lui, son visage humide venant se cacher sur son épaule alors qu'elle pleurait en silence. Harry ne pouvait qu'imaginer la douleur d'avoir dû s'effacer elle-même de la mémoire de ses parents. Il passa quelques minutes à caresser son dos et ses cheveux jusqu'à ce qu'elle se calme doucement.

« Parfois je préférerais être amoureuse de toi. » Avoua-t-elle en reniflant légèrement après s'être mouchée. Harry rit de bon cœur, imaginant assez mal la situation.

« Ça serait très bizarre. » Dit-il avec une légère grimace. « Tu es comme une sœur pour moi. »

« Et toi comme un frère pour moi. » Sourit Hermione malgré ses yeux encore brillants. D'un doigt, Harry effaça une fine larme qui coula le long de sa joue, et lui offrit un sourire doux.

« Lorsque tout sera terminé, tu lèveras le sort. »

Hermione hocha la tête avant de regarder à nouveau la photo. Elle passa son pouce sur les visages souriants de ses parents avant de se résoudre à la ranger dans son sac à ses pieds.

« J'ai une question à te poser … » Fit doucement Harry en carrant légèrement les épaules pour se donner un semblant de courage. Hermione le fixa sérieusement, cherchant à décrypter son expression. Il détourna le regard pour poser ses yeux sur l'arbre dans la rue qui balançait doucement ses feuilles rouges.

« Tu vas encore dire que ma culture sorcière est pitoyable … »

« Demande toujours. » Sourit-elle.

Harry la regarda un instant, répondit à son sourire avant de le perdre en baissant les yeux. Son interrogation ramenait à la surface les fantômes du rez-de-chaussée. Les cris, les larmes de Draco qui constituaient une partie de ses cauchemars. Il pinça les lèvres en se triturant les mains.

« Je n'arrive pas à comprendre pourquoi … » Il soupira. « Pourquoi Draco tenait tellement à son bébé. » Termina-t-il rapidement avant de ne plus être capable d'émettre un son. Hermione le fixait avec un mélange de choc et de tristesse, avant de se déplacer pour s'asseoir en tailleur son lit.

« Je pense que c'est parce que tu es ami avec Ron que tu ne comprends pas. » Elle sourit avec indulgence. « Mais … Tu as dû remarquer à quel point la population sorcière est peu nombreuse par rapport aux moldus. »

Harry fronça les sourcils.

« Certes, mais … »

« Beaucoup se moquent des Weasley, mais ils sont incroyablement chanceux. La plupart des familles sorcières réussissent à avoir un ou deux enfants, mais très rarement plus, ou alors ce sont des Cracmols. »

Harry hocha doucement la tête, pas certain que cela suffise comme explication.

« Les enfants sorciers sont extrêmement précieux. C'est pour ça qu'il y a un tel enjeu, une telle pression autour de Poudlard. Nous sommes l'avenir des sorciers. Et nous avons beau vivre vieux, nous sommes un très petit nombre. »

« C'était quand même le bébé de … » Il s'arrêta net. Ils savaient par Snape que le nom de Voldemort était surveillé. Il fit une grimace.

« Peut-être que Draco se disait que le bébé était innocent, comme lui-même l'a été un jour. Ce n'était qu'un enfant, Harry, avant d'être un Horcruxe … »

Le jeune homme baissa une nouvelle fois la tête, fixant ses doigts sur ses genoux à travers ses lunettes. Une larme vint s'écraser sur le verre, perturbant sa vision.

« Harry … » Chuchota Hermione avec inquiétude en posant une main sur la sienne. Il retira ses lunettes d'un geste lent et les essuya distraitement sur son t-shirt. Il renifla un peu bruyamment puis les remit sur son nez. Il offrit un petit sourire à Hermione.

« Tu as raison. » Acquiesça-t-il finalement.

Il n'était lui-même qu'un enfant, avant d'être un Horcruxe. La tristesse de Draco ne pouvait pas avoir plus de sens que pour Harry.

* * *

Dobby disparut dans un _crac_ bruyant, et les cinq sorciers entrèrent dans un silence angoissant. Les instructions données à l'elfe étaient simples : Entrer dans la maison d'Ombrage et voler le médaillon une fois qu'elle le retirerait mais il était toujours difficile de faire confiance à Dobby. Il était aussi imprévisible qu'un dragon et aussi idiot qu'un Poufsouffle de Première Année, selon les mots de Draco. Harry savait qu'il s'était retenu de dire « Gryffondor », et ne put s'empêcher d'en être amusé malgré la situation.

Ce plan très simple et malgré tout risqué pour Dobby venait de Snape, très récalcitrant à l'idée qu'ils entrent eux-mêmes au Ministère. L'elfe pouvait trouver la maison d'Ombrage sans pour autant pouvoir en donner la localisation à quiconque. Il ne restait qu'à compter sur lui et attendre, ce qui était une grande frustration pour tous les quatre.

« Draco. » Interpella Snape avant de lui faire signe de le suivre en dehors du salon. Les trois autres les regardèrent partir avant de se tourner les uns vers les autres.

« Même si on retrouve le médaillon, ça ne nous dit pas comment le détruire. » Nota Ron en tapotant son menton du doigt, presque étalé sur le tapis.

« Si l'épée de Gryffondor a fonctionné sur l'anneau, ça vaut le coup d'essayer. » Continua Harry en passant le doigt sur une griffe le long d'un accoudoir de son fauteuil. C'était sur celui-là qu'il avait attendu le réveil de Draco. Il lui semblait à présent qu'il avait pris la forme de son corps tant il avait passé de temps dedans. Hermione était assise dans l'autre, près de la fenêtre aux rideaux tirés. Ils savaient la maison sous surveillance.

« Si ça ne marche pas, il faudra un croc de basilic … Snape ou Dobby pourrait nous en ramener un ? » Proposa Hermione.

« Non, il faut que j'ouvre la chambre des secrets avec du Fourchelangue. » Grimaça Harry, sachant parfaitement pourquoi il était capable de parler ce langage, à présent.

« Ça risque d'être difficile d'entrer à Poudlard … » Intervint Ron. « Quoiqu'avec Snape, ça pourrait aller. »

« Je pense qu'il doit être surveillé de près. C'est pour ça qu'il a autant de mal à s'éclipser pour venir ici. »

« Si on utilisait un des passages secrets, comme celui de la cabane hurlante ? » Proposa Harry après l'intervention d'Hermione.

« Elle doit être surveillée aussi. Il faudra demander à Snape. » Conclut Hermione.

« J'ai l'impression qu'on ne peut rien faire sans lui, c'est assez rageant. » Grogna Ron avant de poser l'arrière de son crâne sur le tabouret du piano. Il sembla alors se rappeler que Draco y installait régulièrement ses fesses. Il se redressa rapidement.

« Pour trouver un objet appartenant à Serdaigle et Poufsouffle, il faudra de toute façon entrer. » Fit Harry en haussant les épaules. Il était content d'avoir Snape de son côté. L'homme était une sacrée mine d'informations et malgré son effroyable mauvais caractère, il savait qu'il ferait tout pour les aider.

« Je ferais n'importe quoi pour pouvoir sortir d'ici, de toute façon … » Termina Harry avec un soupir. Les autres acquiescèrent en silence.

Harry ouvrit les yeux dans l'eau, fixant le plafond au-dessus de la baignoire en soufflant doucement par le nez pour que l'eau n'y rentre pas. Il aimait avoir les oreilles sous l'eau. Il y entendait son cœur battre, lui prouvant qu'il était en vie. Tout y était calme, les sons étouffés, les mouvements ralentis par la force de l'eau. Lorsqu'il fut à court d'air, il remonta juste assez pour que son nez soit à la surface, puis retomba au fond. Il posa une main sur son cœur. C'était une chose qu'il faisait souvent ces derniers temps. Il écoutait ses propres battements comme on écoute une mélodie afin de s'apaiser, de trouver la force d'avancer. Il ferma les yeux, se perdant dans la musique répétitive et sourde.

Après quelques nouvelles goulées d'air, il finit par remonter à la surface et entreprit de se laver les cheveux. Il avait les deux mains sur la tête lorsque Dobby apparut brutalement, en équilibre précaire sur le bord de la baignoire. Il cria de terreur, se redressant rapidement et créant une vague qui fit déborder le bac.

La porte explosa, laissant la place à Draco qui pointait sa baguette dans la pièce avec les yeux écarquillés. En voyant l'elfe qui s'était écroulé sur la serviette posée au pied de la baignoire, il souffla en cessant de le viser.

Harry le fixa, gêné par son comportement et par toute la situation, avant de rire avec embarras.

« Désolé. » S'excusa-t-il bêtement. Il jeta un coup d'œil à l'extérieur de la baignoire, bien décidé à rester dans l'eau tant que Draco n'était pas sorti. « Désolé Dobby, ça va ? »

« Dobby a le médaillon ! » S'exclama l'elfe dans un cri strident. Derrière Draco, Hermione arrivait en courant, la baguette en avant.

« Qu'est-ce que … ! Oh ! » S'exclama-t-elle en rougissant jusqu'aux oreilles. Harry grimaça et remonta légèrement les genoux pour se cacher.

« Vous pouvez sortir ? » Demanda-t-il avec une pointe d'agacement due à la gêne.

« Viens Dobby. » Fit doucement Draco en se détournant de la scène. Lorsque l'elfe fut sorti, il répara la porte d'un simple sort, et la referma doucement.

* * *

« Le médaillon est mauvais ! » Gémissait Dobby lorsqu'Harry entrait dans la cuisine.

« Nous le savons Dobby. Va prévenir Snape que tu nous l'as rapporté. » Demanda Draco, debout à côté de la table.

« Demande-lui de nous faire parvenir l'épée de Gryffondor. » Ajouta Harry en s'installant sur la chaise près de Draco, en face de Ron qui riait bêtement. Il rougit, croyant que son ami se moquait de lui à cause de l'événement de la baignoire.

« Quoi ? » Demanda-t-il, agacé, mettant Ron au défi de continuer à rire.

« Dobby en a eu marre d'attendre qu'Ombrage enlève le médaillon, alors il le lui a arraché du cou ! » S'exclama son ami avec un fou rire.

Harry ne put s'empêcher de pouffer, rassuré de ne pas être le dindon de la farce. « J'imagine sa tête … »

« Elle a dû avoir une de ces trouilles ! » renchérit Ron en essuyant une larme imaginaire.

« J'espère que ça ne va pas l'encourager à s'en prendre aux elfes … » ronchonna Hermione, appuyée contre le plan de travail de la cuisine, alors que Dobby disparaissait dans un étrange _Pop_.

Le médaillon trônait sur la table. Harry pouvait en sentir la malfaisante magie pulser, comme un cœur corrompu. Il toucha sa cicatrice sans y penser, son estomac se retournant. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Draco, qui fixait le bijou avec un mélange de crainte et de fascination. Il était rare de le voir si expressif.

Harry se rendit compte qu'il n'était pas le seul à scruter Draco, et il toussota pour rappeler les deux autres à l'ordre.

« Je suppose qu'il va enfin être temps d'aller chercher les autres. » dit-il alors que les trois jeunes sorciers se tournaient vers lui. Ils hochèrent la tête de concert.

* * *

Ils ne pouvaient pas tenir à quatre sur la marche la plus haute du perron, si bien que seuls Ron et Hermione avaient réussi à sortir de la maison, Harry et Draco juste derrière. Il était effrayant de se tenir aussi près de Mangemorts et d'Aurors qui, à quelques mètres devant la maison, surveillaient la place sans pouvoir les voir.

« Allez-y. » Chuchota Harry. Ron et Hermione transplanèrent bruyamment, faisant se retourner les sorciers dans la rue. A côté de lui, Draco se figea complètement lorsqu'ils pointèrent leur baguette dans leur direction.

« Ils ne nous voient pas. » Le rassura Harry en sortant finalement de la maison.

« Mais ils savent que nous sommes là. » Répondit Draco dans un murmure, la baguette crispée entre les doigts de sa main gauche.

« Plus pour très longtemps. » Sourit Harry. « Prêt pour une immersion chez les Moldus ? » Demanda-t-il en lui jetant un coup d'œil. Draco ne fit qu'hocher la tête d'un air grave. Harry ne put s'empêcher d'être déçu qu'il ne rétorque pas d'une tirade ironique, comme le Draco Malfoy qu'il avait connu l'aurait fait. Mais il supposait que ce Draco-là était enfoui très loin en lui.

« C'est parti. » Il posa sa main sur le bras droit de Draco et les fit Transplaner à la gare de Londres Paddington. Ils faillirent rentrer dans un mur. La main tenant sa baguette en avant, Harry poussa sur les briques pour s'écarter, tirant Draco vers lui dès que leurs pieds touchèrent le sol. Dans un cri étouffé, ils s'écroulèrent par terre côte à côte.

Draco se redressa rapidement pour regarder autour de lui. Harry se massa l'arrière du crâne en se relevant, offrant un regard désolé au Serpentard qui l'ignora, trop occupé à observer leur environnement.

Ils cachèrent leur baguette dans leur manche respective. Ils étaient tous les deux vêtus à la plus simple mode moldue, d'un jean et d'un pull à capuche. Celui d'Harry était gris anthracite alors que celui de Draco était bleu marine, deux couleurs assez sombres pour passer inaperçues. C'était étrange de voir le blond vêtu ainsi. Harry ne l'avait toujours vu qu'en uniforme, à Poudlard, ou en costume lors des sorties à Pré-au-lard. Il paraissait beaucoup plus jeune ainsi.

« C'est ta première fois dans le monde moldu, pas vrai ? » Demanda Harry en observant Draco jeter des regards frénétiques autour d'eux. Ils étaient dans une ruelle proche de la gare, le seul endroit discret dont Harry se souvenait assez pour pouvoir y Transplaner. Hermione avait emmené Ron aux toilettes pour femmes à l'intérieur même de la gare. La situation devait y être assez drôle.

« Oui. » Répondit platement Draco avant d'enfoncer les mains dans la grande poche ventrale de son pull.

« J'ai peur que l'endroit ne te donne une mauvaise première impression. » Sourit Harry. Il se mit en marche, Draco sur ses talons.

Ils retrouvèrent Hermione et Ron au lieu de rendez-vous, derrière un point information dans la gare.

« J'ai reconnu des sorciers dans la foule. » chuchota la jeune fille avec un air inquiet.

« Amis ou ennemis ? » Demanda inutilement Harry.

« Considérons plutôt qu'ils sont tous des ennemis, Harry. Si l'un d'entre eux te voit, la nouvelle va vite se propager. » Fit remarquer Draco en regardant par-dessus son épaule.

« Tu n'es pas plus discret. » Railla Harry en montrant du menton les cheveux blonds du Serpentard. Celui-ci lui envoya ce regard neutre, sans expression, qui rendait toujours Harry légèrement malade.

Draco haussa les épaules alors que le Survivant regardait à nouveau ses amis. Ceux-ci affichaient un air légèrement choqué, comme à chaque fois que Draco utilisait son prénom.

« Harry a raison. On aurait dû changer ta couleur de cheveux avant de partir. » Soupira Hermione.

« On a tellement l'habitude de voir ta tronche, maintenant, que tes cheveux blancs ne nous choquent plus. » Se moqua Ron en riant légèrement. Draco surprit les trois autres en émettant un rire qui ressemblait plus à un hoquet, comme s'il était lui-même choqué de trouver ça drôle.

Il attrapa sa capuche, couvrit sa tête, fit sortir le bout de sa baguette de sa manche, puis retira sa capuche pour leur laisser voir ses cheveux châtains.

« Mieux ? » Demanda-t-il avec les sourcils légèrement haussés. Eux-aussi avaient changé de couleur.

Les trois autres ne purent s'empêcher de rire doucement.

« Tu es bien le cousin de Tonks. » Sourit Harry.

« Quel talent ! » Ajouta Ron.

« A se demander si le blond était bien ta couleur naturelle. » Se moqua gentiment Hermione.

* * *

Les mèches sur son front cachaient suffisamment sa cicatrice aux yeux de tous, mais Harry avait dû retirer ses lunettes pour être encore moins reconnaissable. Il devait donc se fier à Draco pour faire tout le travail.

« La machine me demande une carte. » Hésita le Serpentard. Harry cligna des yeux et approcha légèrement le visage de l'écran de la borne de retrait de billets. Hermione et Ron effectuaient la même opération un peu plus loin.

« Une carte de paiement. Merde. » Chuchota Harry pour que les personnes patientant derrière eux n'entendent pas.

« Tu n'en as pas ? »

« Non. Il va falloir aller au guichet. » Soupira-t-il et toucha l'écran pour annuler leur commande.

« On ne pourrait pas simplement utiliser un Confundus ? » Proposa doucement Draco en suivant Harry qui s'éloignait.

« Je doute que ça suffise … Où sont les autres ? »

« Ils viennent vers nous. » Répondit Draco avant de lui attraper douloureusement le bras pour le faire se tourner de l'autre côté. Harry grimaça.

« Mangemort. » Souffla Draco en forçant le Gryffondor à marcher en tournant le dos à la personne qu'il avait repéré.

Une panique glaciale prit possession d'Harry qui sentit son corps trembler.

« Hermione et Ron ? » Chuchota-t-il en synchronisant son rythme de marche avec celui de Draco, les jambes raides.

« Ils l'ont vu. » Draco tourna très légèrement la tête, sans doute pour surveiller les deux autres.

« Merde, Granger, je ne comprends rien à tes signes à la con » Marmonna-t-il avec un mélange d'agacement et de peur. « Toilettes. » Sembla-t-il comprendre finalement. « Merci Weasley. » Souffla finalement Draco bien que ni Hermione ni Ron ne puisse l'entendre.

« Quoi ? » Demanda Harry, se sentant complètement inutile alors que la situation leur échappait.

« Reste naturel. » Commanda Draco entre ses dents, le guidant à travers la gare. Il relâcha sa poigne sur le bras d'Harry, restant juste assez proche pour que leurs épaules se frôlent en marchant.

Ils atteignirent les toilettes pour hommes un peu avant Ron et Hermione, juste à temps pour que personne ne voie le brutal changement de couleur de cheveux de Draco. Harry remit ses lunettes alors que les deux autres fermaient la porte derrière eux.

« Ils doivent surveiller toutes les gares. » Fit Hermione avec urgence.

« D'autant plus qu'ils savent que nous sommes partis de Grimmauld. » Ajouta Ron.

« Peu importe, pour l'instant il faut sortir de là. » Souffla Harry en triturant ses mains avec panique.

« On retourne à Grimmauld ? » Demanda Ron.

« Il faut qu'on avance, on ne va pas rester coincés dans cette maison en attendant qu'_Il_ se pointe ! » Pressa Draco en tirant sur une manche de son pull, ne sachant lui non plus que faire de ses mains tremblantes.

« Il a raison. » Acquiesça Harry. « Il faut trouver un autre moyen de quitter Londres. »

« Le bus ? » Proposa Hermione.

« Si ça ne vous fait rien, j'aimerais sortir d'ici et réfléchir après. » Gémit Ron avec une main dans les cheveux, les yeux grands ouverts.

« Il y a un hôtel où je suis allée avec mes parents l'année dernière. »

« Où ça ? » Demanda Harry, sachant très bien qu'Hermione ne pourrait pas les emmener tous les trois.

« Bayswater. On peut se retrouver rue Queensway. »

« On n'a pas l'argent pour un hôtel à Bayswater, Hermione. » Grogna Harry.

« Harry a encore oublié qu'il était un sorcier … » Souffla Ron avec un sourire que la panique rendait grimaçant.

« J'emmène Ron. Rendez-vous au Red Dragon. C'est un restaurant chinois. » Expliqua Hermione en proposant son bras au roux, qui l'attrapa aussitôt.

Harry hocha la tête, et ils disparurent dans un _Crac_.

Le Gryffondor prit une minute pour se concentrer sur un endroit approprié de transplanage autour de Queensway et offrit son bras à Draco, paume vers le haut. Étrangement, celui-ci lui attrapa la main et lui envoya un regard sérieux.

« Pas dans un mur, s'il te plaît. »

Harry réussit à esquisser un sourire de travers, serra sa main froide, et l'emporta avec lui dans un tourbillon magique. Ils eurent juste le temps de voir la porte des toilettes s'ouvrir sur Avery.

* * *

Ils avaient rapidement retrouvé Hermione et Ron au Red Dragon malgré la multitude de restaurants chinois dans le quartier. Ils ne se trouvaient qu'à un bloc de la gare de Paddington, et la vue du Mangemort entrant dans les toilettes au moment où ils en partaient les rendirent encore plus paranoïaques. Ils marchèrent le plus rapidement possible jusqu'à l'hôtel qu'Hermione connaissait. Ils auraient pu aller dans n'importe quel autre, mais l'imposante bâtisse ressemblait à un manoir de style victorien et sa simple vue les réconfortèrent. De plus, Hermione connaissait les lieux, ce qui participait à un semblant de sentiment de sécurité.

En entrant dans le hall d'accueil, ils se sentirent instantanément très mal habillés pour un endroit d'une telle finesse. Hermione ne se laissa pas décontenancer et marcha presque impérieusement jusqu'à la réception, suivie par les trois garçons.

Une jeune femme sobrement habillée d'un tailleur les fixa avec un mélange de surprise et d'amusement.

« Bonjour Mademoiselle, Messieurs, en quoi puis-je vous aider ? » Demanda-t-elle poliment malgré son léger sourire de coin.

Draco poussa doucement Hermione pour prendre sa place devant la réceptionniste.

« Votre plus grande suite. » Exigea-t-il avec le nez en l'air, dans la plus parfaite imitation du Draco Malfoy qu'il avait été. Mais l'effet était complètement gâché par ses vêtements.

« Mais bien sûr. » Sourit la jeune femme avec ironie, ses longs cils noirs battant sur ses yeux. « Puis-je voir vos pièces d'identité ? Je suis absolument certaine que vous êtes majeurs, mais vous comprenez, c'est la politique de l'hôtel. » Ajouta-t-elle avec sarcasme.

Hermione et Harry grimacèrent. Draco étrécit les yeux.

« Vous voulez vraiment rendre les choses difficiles ? » Demanda-t-il d'un ton acide qui donna froid dans le dos aux trois autres.

La jeune femme rit simplement et allait répondre quand Draco pointa sa baguette droit vers elle.

« Imperius. » Prononça-t-il presque trop calmement au goût des autres.

« Draco ! » S'exclama Harry, horrifié. Il tenta de lui faire baisser sa baguette, mais il le dégagea d'un coup d'épaule.

« Votre plus grande suite, s'il-vous-plaît. » Répéta Draco avec un étrange sourire crispé, comme si la politesse lui donnait mal aux dents.

La jeune femme ouvrit un tiroir pour en sortir une carte magnétique qu'elle posa sur le comptoir.

« 5ème étage, suite 502. En vous souhaitant un excellent séjour. » Fit-elle avec le regard vide. Draco attrapa la carte de sa main libre puis baissa finalement sa baguette, relâchant l'emprise mentale qu'il avait sur la réceptionniste. Celle-ci le fixa avec un air perplexe.

« Merci beaucoup, Mademoiselle. » Fit doucement Draco avec un charmant sourire qui était presque plus dérangeant que tout le reste de l'échange.

Il se tourna vers les autres et tendit la carte à Hermione qui mordillait sa lèvre inférieure.

« A toi de jouer, Granger. » La jeune fille prit la carte, l'inspecta un instant, puis s'éloigna d'eux pour passer à gauche de la réception, vers les ascenseurs.

Une fois dedans, les trois Gryffondors fixaient Draco avec désapprobation dans le miroir de la double porte. Celui-ci avait une main posée sur l'estomac, et avait l'air de peu apprécier le voyage.

« Ne me regardez pas comme ça. L'un d'entre vous finira par devoir faire la même chose. »

« Ce n'est qu'une pauvre Moldue. » Grogna Ron.

« Parce que c'est mieux sur un sorcier ? » Railla Draco en levant les yeux au ciel.

« Au moins ils peuvent se défendre. » Souffla Hermione avec les sourcils froncés, comme si elle avait honte de son propre commentaire.

« Vous avez remarqué que nous étions en guerre ? » Siffla Draco avec agacement. Il tourna le regard vers Harry qui se contenta de le soutenir le plus calmement possible.

« Ce n'est pas comme si je l'avais tuée ! » S'énerva soudainement le blond alors que l'ascenseur s'arrêtait. Il grimaça en même temps que Ron à cause de l'étrange tiraillement sur son estomac.

« Je n'ai rien dit. » Répondit simplement Harry. Malgré sa naturelle désapprobation à la vue de quelqu'un utilisant un sortilège impardonnable, il comprenait tout à fait le raisonnement de Draco. Ils se mettaient en danger, complotaient contre un sorcier dément, avaient la moitié de la Grande Bretagne à leurs trousses. Ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre de ne pas utiliser les armes à leur portée, tant qu'elles ne faisaient pas souffrir les innocents.

Le regard que Draco lui rendit dans le miroir avant que les portes ne s'ouvrent était étonnamment triste.

* * *

Harry étala sa carte de la Grande Bretagne sur le lit de la chambre principale. Elle était cornée et assez sale après avoir été autant manipulée, mais ils arrivèrent à tracer distinctement la route qu'ils devaient parcourir jusqu'à la Cornouaille. C'était là que se trouvait Godric's Hollow et la femme qui pourrait peut-être les aider à trouver les Horcruxes suivants. En attendant, Harry portait le médaillon autour du cou, douloureusement conscient qu'il avait deux Horcruxes sur lui.

« On ne pourra pas prendre le bus, le point de départ est aussi dans une gare. » Commença Hermione.

« Aucun d'entre vous n'est jamais allé en Cornouaille ? » Soupira Ron pour la énième fois.

« Je doute qu'Harry se souvienne de son court séjour là-bas. » Fit Draco d'une voix neutre, le cœur d'Harry se serrant instantanément, blessé.

« Je doute que le souvenir des cris de ma mère soit suffisant pour réussir à y transplaner. » Fit-il rageusement, s'attirant un regard stupéfait d'Hermione et Ron. Draco tourna lentement le visage vers lui, comme s'il n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

« Ce n'est absolument pas ce que j'ai voulu dire. » Se défendit-il avec un froncement de sourcils. Harry carra la mâchoire et se détourna rapidement d'eux pour observer la vue depuis la fenêtre, les bras croisés. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce qui lui avait pris de dire une telle chose. Le stress et la fatigue, sans doute.

« Si on avait encore la voiture volante de mon père, ça aurait été un jeu d'enfant. » La phrase de Ron aurait d'habitude été l'occasion de se remémorer quelques passages amusants de leur scolarité, mais l'atmosphère ne s'y prêtait absolument pas.

« Ils doivent s'attendre à ce qu'on utilise la voie des airs. Harry a l'habitude de filer à dos de balai. Non, nous devons trouver un moyen de quitter Londres tout en nous rapprochant le plus possible de notre but. » Fit Hermione.

« Le Manoir Malfoy est dans le Wiltshire … » Proposa doucement Draco. Un bruit de papier indiqua à Harry qu'il pointait un endroit sur la carte. « Ça pourrait nous rapprocher. Il nous restera à traverser le Somerset et Devon. »

Harry se retourna brutalement.

« Tu ne penses quand même pas retourner là-bas ?! » S'exclama-t-il en fixant l'arrière du crâne de Draco qui sursauta.

« Je ne vais pas vous faire Transplaner à côté du manoir. Il faut que je me souvienne d'un endroit suffisamment éloigné dans la région, par contre. » Expliqua Draco sans se retourner.

« Ça me paraît un peu trop dangereux … » Murmura Hermione pendant que Ron se grattait la nuque en réfléchissant.

« Le manoir doit être gardé comme une forteresse s'_Il_ est toujours dedans. » Nota-t-il. « Il va falloir beaucoup s'éloigner pour être certain de ne déclencher aucune alarme. »

« Laissez-moi le temps d'y réfléchir, je vais trouver quelque chose. Les terres du manoir s'étendent jusque-là. » Il pointa un endroit sur la carte. « Je suis déjà allé plus au sud, mais il faut que je me souvienne d'un lieu précis. D'autant que je ne suis pas très bon en Apparition… » Avoua-t-il, ses épaules s'affaissant.

« Une fois que tu auras réussi à emmener l'un d'entre nous, il pourra repartir chercher les autres. » Proposa Hermione. Draco hocha la tête.

Harry se sentait ignoré et complètement exclu de la conversation. Il retourna à son observation de la vue sur Londres, sur laquelle le soleil se couchait doucement. Il était pris d'un malaise familier, cette sensation d'être transparent, ce sentiment que quelque chose de malfaisant prenait peu à peu possession de son corps et le mettait dans une colère noire, comme lorsque Dumbledore l'avait ignoré pendant presque toute sa Cinquième Année à Poudlard.

Il croisa un peu plus fort les bras, ses mains serrant ses côtes dans une tentative de garder son calme. Il ferma les yeux et repoussa la vague de haine qui semblait tenter de submerger son esprit. Voldemort. Il reconnaissait ce sentiment. Il toucha sa cicatrice, surpris qu'elle ne lui fasse pas mal, puis dut s'appuyer à la fenêtre pour ne pas s'écrouler sous la force de la seconde vague. Il inspira profondément, les yeux s'ouvrant en grand pour fixer son reflet dans la vitre. Draco l'observait. Malgré la distance, le gris-bleu de ses yeux était intense dans le rouge du ciel.

« Si nous devons traverser le sud du pays, il va nous falloir des provisions. » Déduit Hermione sans remarquer le comportement d'Harry. Celui-ci soutint le regard de Draco, ignorant son air suspicieux pour se concentrer sur la couleur de ses iris. Sans y penser, il posa sa main sur son cœur, le sentant battre rapidement malgré la couche de vêtements. Il le força à s'apaiser, écoutant la mélodie intérieure, se souvenant de la berceuse jouée par Draco quelques semaines plus tôt.

« Allons-y tout de suite. » Déclara Ron. « Malfoy, ça serait bien qu'on puisse partir demain. » Draco détourna le regard et le posa sur le roux. Il hocha la tête.

« Je vais trouver une solution. » Affirma-t-il.

* * *

Lorsqu'Hermione et Ron eurent quitté la pièce après avoir décidé d'un point de rendez-vous s'ils n'étaient pas revenus dans deux heures, Harry observa le manège de Draco qui refermait les protections magiques derrière eux. Sa magie était élégante, les mouvements de ses bras souples et précis, mais le ton monocorde de ses sortilèges lui rappelait un peu trop les cours de Snape.

Il finit par s'asseoir au bord du lit, la carte posée sur ses genoux. Harry se tourna doucement, l'esprit dans un étau, le médaillon pulsant sur son torse. Un long doigt de Draco parcourait doucement l'endroit où devait se trouver le Manoir. Harry se rendit soudainement compte qu'il était gaucher.

« Tu le ressens aussi, pas vrai ? » Demanda-t-il d'une voix enrouée, toujours devant la fenêtre.

« Oui. » Répondit simplement Draco sans lever le visage. Il tapota deux fois un point sur la carte en étrécissant les yeux.

« Je pense que c'est le médaillon. » Souffla Harry, hésitant à toucher l'objet de peur d'aggraver son sentiment de malaise.

« Je le ressentais avant que Dobby ne nous l'amène. » Répondit platement Draco sans quitter la carte des yeux.

Harry le fixa, interdit, puis se mordit la lèvre inférieure en détournant le regard. Il toucha sa cicatrice, puis passa une main tremblante dans ses cheveux. Si ce n'était pas le médaillon, ça ne pouvait être que l'autre Horcruxe.

Harry se traîna jusqu'au lit. Il s'installa en tailleur dessus. Le matelas était ferme mais confortable. Il fixa la nuque de Draco, qui se tourna à moitié comme s'il avait senti son regard.

« Je sais où est le septième Horcruxe. » Fit-il à voix basse, incapable de regarder plus d'une seconde l'expression vide de Draco.

« Où ? » Demanda celui-ci après un silence, posant ses pieds sur le lit pour se tourner complètement vers Harry. Ce dernier regardait ses mains. Elles étaient plutôt normales pour un garçon de son âge, contrairement à Draco qui avait les longs doigts d'un musicien. Est-ce que faire de la musique lui manquait, quand il était à Poudlard ? Les Serpentards avaient sans doute un piano dans leur salle commune, songea Harry, bien qu'il ne se souvienne pas en avoir vu un lorsqu'il y était entré en seconde année. Et Draco avait l'air de savoir transfigurer n'importe quoi en violon.

« Harry. » L'interpella doucement Draco en croisant les mains sur ses chevilles, assis en tailleur dans la même position que le Gryffondor.

« Dans ma cicatrice. » Répondit finalement Harry. « _Il_ l'a créé sans le savoir la nuit où il a tué mes parents. »

Les tourbillons de colère s'étaient apaisés, mais il avait trop peur de voir le dégoût dans les yeux de Draco s'il le regardait. Il fixa la couverture bleue sur laquelle il était assis, jusqu'à ce que les jambes du blond se déplient et qu'une main se pose sur le matelas dans son champ de vision. Il leva les yeux juste à temps pour voir l'autre main de Draco approcher jusqu'à son visage. Le bout de ses doigts toucha sa cicatrice avec hésitation alors qu'Harry plantait son regard dans celui du Serpentard. Son expression concentrée se modifia graduellement en un mélange de crainte, de douleur et de tristesse alors qu'Harry entendait un sifflement désagréable. Un choc traversa son corps, le faisant sursauter et se tenir les bras en rentrant les épaules. Draco retira rapidement sa main et la cacha dans l'autre comme s'il s'était blessé.

Il se rassit sur ses talons, les dents serrées et les yeux brillants. Le cœur d'Harry lui donna l'impression d'être piétiné.

« Comment le détruire ? » Demanda Draco d'une voix presque douce.

« Dumbledore pensait qu'il fallait que je meurs. »

Draco resta silencieux un instant, regardant sa cicatrice avec les sourcils légèrement froncés. Harry nota qu'il était installé comme un japonais à l'heure du thé, ce qui était extrêmement inconfortable pour le commun des mortels. Ça n'avait pas tellement l'air de le déranger.

« Comment pourrais-tu _le_ tuer si tu meurs avant ? »

Harry lui envoya un regard ironique.

« Ravi de voir que c'est ce qui t'inquiète. »

Draco le jaugea sans expression particulière. Il se détourna d'Harry et descendit du lit pour s'approcher de la fenêtre. Le soleil était sur le point de se coucher. La ligne d'horizon, visible entre deux bâtiments, était rose et orange.

« Je ne sais pas… » Souffla finalement Harry. « Je sais juste que tous les Horcruxes doivent être détruits pour qu'il redevienne mortel. Je suppose que quelqu'un d'autre devra se charger de _lui_ … »

Il savait qu'il pouvait compter sur Draco pour ça. Peut-être était-ce pour ça qu'il avait partagé son secret. Ou peut-être pour se soulager. Ou encore pour montrer à Draco qu'ils n'étaient pas si différents. Peut-être tout ça à la fois.

« Est-ce que les autres sont au courant ? »

Harry soupira. « Non … Je ne veux pas … Je ne veux pas qu'ils sachent … »

« D'accord. » Répondit simplement Draco. « Je ne dirai rien. »


	3. Partie Trois

**Sur les rives du Styx**

**Partie Trois**

Draco et Hermione établissait un périmètre magique superposant plusieurs _Protecto Totalum_, pendant que Ron et Harry s'occupaient de l'installation du campement. Après plusieurs jours de marche et de nuits dans la nature, leurs gestes étaient devenus automatiques.

Ils dormaient tous très mal malgré l'épuisement d'être sans cesse sur le qui-vive. Les bruits de la forêt couplés à une angoisse constante les empêchaient d'avoir un sommeil réparateur. C'était d'autant plus difficile pour Harry et Draco dont les cauchemars venaient troubler le peu de repos qu'ils arrivaient à prendre.

C'était au tour d'Harry de monter la garde à côté du feu de camp. Les flammes parvenaient à peine à éloigner l'humidité et le froid de ce mois de novembre. Il resserra sa couverture autour de lui en posant son front sur ses genoux serrés. Il se redressa aussitôt, sachant parfaitement qu'il risquait de s'endormir dans cette position.

Un bruissement le fit se tourner vers la tente d'où sortit Draco. Il avait l'expression hantée d'une personne se réveillant d'un cauchemar, et son visage brillait de transpiration.

« Draco, ça va ? » Demanda inutilement Harry en se levant. Le blond se dirigea vers le feu et s'installa lourdement sur les feuilles morte à côté d'Harry. Il avait sa propre couverture serrée autour de lui alors qu'il se recroquevillait en avant, ses bras entourant ses jambes. Harry se rassit doucement sur la buche qu'il utilisait comme siège, les yeux rivés sur le garçon qui semblait vaciller. Ses cheveux blonds étaient oranges dans la lumière des flammes.

« Donne-moi le médaillon. » Ordonna-t-il presque en tendant la main vers lui, même s'il ne le regardait pas.

« Non. » Souffla Draco aussitôt. « C'est mon tour. »

« Si tu te sens mal, il vaut mieux qu'on change de porteur. » Raisonna Harry, inquiet d'entendre un soupçon de possession dans la voix du Serpentard.

« Tu ne peux pas changer de porteur, toi. » Rétorqua Draco avec un frisson, avant de finalement relever le visage et regarder Harry.

« J'aimerais bien. » Répondit celui-ci en lui rendant son regard.

« Je sais … » Soupira Draco en baissant les yeux. Il posa son front sur un genou, le visage tourné vers Harry.

Après un long silence où tous les deux profitèrent de la chaleur en écoutant la nuit, Harry sortit de sa contemplation du feu pour se rendre compte que Draco le fixait. Les flammes dansaient dans ses yeux clairs, lui donnant un regard à la fois intense et effrayant.

« Quoi ? » Demanda-t-il avec un rire gêné.

« Tu devrais te raser. » Répondit tranquillement Draco avant de se redresser, remuant les épaules pour les décontracter. Il avait l'air de se sentir mieux.

Harry passa une main sur ses joues avec embarras.

« Je le ferais si j'avais un rasoir. »

« Tu as encore oublié que tu étais un sorcier … » Soupira Draco. Son bras gauche sortit de la couverture, baguette en avant.

« Ne bouge pas. »

Harry obéit, pas très rassuré. Malgré son appréhension, il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pas peur d'avoir la baguette de Draco sous le nez. Le garçon aurait pu lui envoyer n'importe quel sort qui le ferait voler à l'autre bout de la forêt, ou le lacérer comme le _Sectumsempra_. Non, il avait peur que Draco fasse une bêtise par mégarde. Il aurait eu aussi peur de Ron à ce moment-là.

Draco n'était plus un ennemi depuis longtemps.

« _Raderis_ » Prononça-t-il calmement avec une ondulation de sa baguette. Une sensation de chaud puis de froid passa sur le bas du visage d'Harry, qui frissonna en essayant de rester immobile.

Draco baissa sa baguette en le scrutant. Il hocha légèrement la tête.

« C'est bon. »

Harry se détendit et passa ses mains sur ses joues devenues étonnamment douces.

« Génial ! » Souffla-t-il avec les yeux dans le feu, concentré sur la sensation sur ses doigts. « Pourquoi est-ce qu'on ne m'a jamais appris celui-là ? »

« Peut-être parce que tu n'avais jamais demandé. » Fit philosophiquement Draco en cachant à nouveau son bras sous sa couverture.

Harry sourit doucement et réajusta la sienne pour qu'elle le couvre mieux.

« Tu es tellement différent du Draco que je connaissais. » Fit-il pensivement avant d'attraper un bâton pour remuer les braises.

« Tu ne me connaissais pas. » Répondit Draco d'un ton assez dur. Harry lui jeta un coup d'œil prudent, les sourcils légèrement froncés.

« Désolé. » S'excusa le blond. « Je suppose que je ne te connaissais pas non plus. »

« Certes… »

Après un moment de silence, Harry rassembla son courage après s'être mordillé la joue et avoir fait un trou dans sa couverture en la triturant.

« Draco, heu … » Il fit une grimace. « Désolé pour le … Le _Sectumsempra_ … Je ne savais pas ce que ce sort faisait. »

Lorsqu'il n'obtint pas de réponse, il tourna la tête vers Draco, qui fixait les flammes avec une telle intensité qu'Harry eut peur que le feu double de volume.

« Parfois … » Commença-t-il finalement. « Parfois je souhaite que tu n'aies pas loupé ton coup ce jour-là. »

Harry le regarda en silence, terrassé par la puissance de la tristesse qui irradiait de Draco. Doucement, il se pencha vers lui et lui retira le médaillon du cou.

* * *

Ron était celui qui avait le plus de mal à supporter l'influence néfaste du médaillon. Après quelques heures à peine, il devenait soupçonneux, paranoïaque et agressif, et avait particulièrement tendance à s'en prendre à Draco.

« Tu peux toujours faire demi-tour, tu sais, si tu es fatigué. » Commença-t-il après que le Serpentard eut demandé une pause. Ils marchaient depuis le lever du jour à travers les champs, mais Harry avait préféré qu'ils continuent jusqu'au village qu'ils pouvaient voir plus loin pour s'arrêter et manger.

« Retourne voir Papa et Maman, et si tu leur racontes tout ce que tu sais, je suis sûr qu'ils seront très contents ! »

« Ron ! Donne-moi le médaillon ! » S'exclama Harry en se retournant pour voir l'expression ironique de son ami. Il pouvait voir le visage de Draco dans son champ de vision, sa mâchoire crispée et son regard dur. Draco savait qu'il était inutile de répondre aux provocations de Ron, mais ça ne les rendait pas moins difficiles à entendre.

Ron étrécit les yeux.

« Quoi ? Tu crois que je ne suis pas assez fort pour le supporter ? » Demanda-t-il avec les dents serrées. Il prit ensuite une voix plus aigüe et moqueuse. « Monsieur est l'élu et nous sommes tous trop nuls pour endurer ce qu'il endure, nous sommes juste bons à le suivre en souriant jusqu'à une mort certaine ! » Il agrippait le médaillon en riant comme un dément.

Hermione s'avança vers lui d'un pas décidé et tendit la main pour prendre le Horcruxe. Ron la dégagea d'un coup de bras avec un air furieux.

« C'est vraiment ce que tu penses Ron ? » Demanda Harry en s'approchant lui-aussi.

« Ne lui réponds pas Harry. » Raisonna Draco maintenant derrière lui.

Harry l'ignora et attrapa la chaine qui retenait le médaillon.

« Donne-moi ça tout de suite, tu n'es plus toi-même quand tu le portes. »

« Ne me donne pas d'ordres ! » Hurla brutalement Ron en poussant Harry qui percuta Hermione, l'empêchant de tomber. Harry retrouva rapidement sa balance et se jeta sur Ron, submergé par la colère qui irradiait de sa cicatrice. Il avait blessé Draco, il l'avait vu dans son regard. Il fallait qu'il le venge.

Ron cria et ils s'écroulèrent tous les deux par terre, écrasant des pousses de colza et rugissant comme des animaux. Avant qu'ils n'aient le temps d'échanger des coups, la voix de Draco s'éleva et ils restèrent figés, un poing à quelques centimètres du visage de l'autre.

« Granger, aide-moi s'il-te-plaît. » Put entendre Harry. Les yeux furieux de Ron lui lançaient des éclairs, juste en-dessous de lui. Quelqu'un l'attrapa sous les aisselles et le fit tourner jusqu'à ce qu'il se retrouve dans une position ridicule, sur le dos. Draco le regardait avec un mélange d'agacement et d'amusement.

« Tu vas être sage ? » Demanda-t-il avec la baguette pointée vers lui. « Tu as un aussi mauvais caractère que Snape. » Fit-il avec un sourire de coin. Harry réalisa que c'était la première fois qu'il le voyait lui sourire.

« Vous êtes ridicules. » Grogna Hermione qu'Harry ne pouvait voir. « Ron, tu as des excuses à faire, médaillon ou pas. »

« Oh, Granger, tu es si mignonne quand tu es énervée. » Fit Draco au-dessus d'Harry avec un air légèrement moqueur. Il eut l'air de jeter un coup d'œil à Ron. Harry comprit qu'il essayait de provoquer sa jalousie.

« Draco. » Siffla Hermione. L'interpellé haussa les épaules.

« _Finite_ » Prononça-t-il sur Harry, qui sentit tout son corps se détendre. Il tenta de se relever mais glissa dans la boue.

« Merci. » Fit-il en acceptant la main tendue de Draco. Hermione était en train de passer le médaillon autour de son cou pendant que Ron, la tête baissée, semblait essayer de reprendre ses esprits. Il releva bientôt la tête et jeta un coup d'œil timide à Draco.

« Désolé … » Murmura-t-il. Hermione le foudroya du regard.

« Mieux que ça, Ronald ! »

« Excuses acceptées. » Intervint Draco avant que Ron n'ait eu besoin de s'excuser une nouvelle fois. « J'ai faim, dépêchez-vous. » Ajouta-t-il en leur tournant le dos pour reprendre la route.

Harry n'était pas aussi magnanime, et se contenta d'envoyer un regard froid à Ron lorsque celui-ci s'excusa enfin auprès de lui.

* * *

Harry enfilait un blouson en serrant les dents. C'était à son tour de porter le médaillon, et il se sentait particulièrement vulnérable à son effet néfaste. Sa fatigue ne l'aidait pas à le combattre. Il dormait très mal, ses rêves étaient peuplés de visions obscures mettant en scène Voldemort. Il savait qu'il était à la recherche de quelque chose mais n'arrivait pas à donner du sens aux brefs flashs qui perturbaient ses nuits.

A côté de lui, Draco essayait un long manteau noir qui ressemblait beaucoup à ceux qu'affectionnent les sorciers en hiver. La capuche était large, et l'ensemble paraissait très chaud. Sans se regarder dans le miroir une seule fois, Draco s'éloigna pour retrouver Hermione au milieu du magasin en retirant le manteau.

« J'ai trouvé ça. » Dit Ron en arrivant près de lui, lui tendant une écharpe rouge sombre. Harry sourit malgré sa mauvaise humeur en voyant qu'il en tenait une verte dans la main à côté de deux autres rouges, plus claires que la sienne.

« Celle-ci est pour Draco ? » Demanda Harry en désignant la verte du menton.

Ron haussa les épaules, comme gêné d'être surpris en train d'essayer de faire plaisir à un ancien rival.

« C'est plutôt sympa de ta part. » Harry se força à sourire. Son sentiment avait beau être réel, il avait du mal à l'exprimer à travers son visage. Il entoura son cou de l'écharpe et jaugea son reflet. Il haussa les épaules, ne sachant si l'ensemble lui allait bien ou mal.

« Hermione a terminé ? »

« Elle vient d'aller chercher des gants avec Draco. » Répondit Ron en l'accompagnant jusqu'aux caisses. Les deux autres ne furent pas très longs à les rejoindre dans la file d'attente. Comme d'habitude, Harry tendit un billet à Draco, qui tenait dans l'autre main quelques feuilles mortes. Caché par les trois autres, le blond transfigurait les feuilles en billets en se basant sur l'original.

« N'oublie pas de changer les numéros. » Chuchota Harry.

Draco lui rendit le vrai et modifia les faux un à un. Harry le trouvait dangereusement bon en falsification de billets et espérait qu'il n'en ferait pas une habitude.

* * *

Les visions d'Harry s'intensifiaient. Porter le médaillon les rendait plus nettes, plus précises. Les sons n'étaient plus aussi étouffés. C'est ainsi qu'il comprit que Voldemort était à la recherche d'une baguette, d'une baguette plus puissante que toutes les autres. Il s'était empressé de réveiller Draco et Ron, et Hermione quitta son tour de garde pour les rejoindre à l'intérieur de la tente.

« J'ai vu la baguette lorsque Vol -. » Commença-t-il avant d'être brutalement interrompu par Draco qui s'était levé du banc.

« STOP ! » Hurla-t-il, terrorisant Ron qui, mal réveillé, glissa presque totalement sous la table autour de laquelle ils étaient installés.

« Merde, Malfoy ! » Gémit-il en se réinstallant convenablement. « J'ai failli avoir une attaque ! »

« Ca aurait été pire si Harry avait terminé sa phrase. » Rétorqua Draco en se rasseyant doucement.

« Désolé. » Lâcha Harry en essayant de reprendre son souffle tant le Serpentard lui avait fait peur. « Je disais donc, J'ai vu la baguette lorsqu'_Il_ est entré dans les pensées de Gregorovitch. Elle était bizarre, sculptée avec des espèces de … boules. » Décrit-il a défaut d'un meilleur mot avec une grimace.

« Comme celle de Dumbledore ? » Demanda Draco avec un sourcil haussé.

Harry écarquilla les yeux et attrapa brutalement la main du blond, posée sur la table, qui sursauta violemment.

« C'est ça ! » S'exclama-t-il. « C'est celle de Dumbledore ! Pourquoi je n'y ai pas pensé tout de suite ?! »

« Il veut la baguette de Dumbledore ? Mais pourquoi ? » Demanda Hermione à côté d'Harry.

« Peu importe pourquoi. » Répondit Draco en récupérant sa main. « Il faut la prendre avant lui. »

* * *

Ils avaient provisoirement mis de côté l'idée d'atteindre Godric's Hollow. Ils savaient qu'ils pourraient reprendre leur route là où ils l'avaient abandonnée plus tard. Ils n'avaient que peu de temps pour atteindre la baguette avant que Voldemort ne comprenne ce qu'il cherchait exactement. C'était ce qui perturbait le plus Harry dans ses visions. _Il_ avait l'air de chercher la baguette de Dumbledore sans savoir à qui elle appartenait, alors que tout le monde savait qu'elle était enterrée avec l'ancien directeur de Poudlard.

Pré-au-lard grouillait de Mangemorts, mais ils avaient pu transplaner assez près du portail de Poudlard sans être repérés. Harry avait voulu effectuer cette mission seul, mais il avait rencontré une telle résistance qu'il y avait finalement quatre ombres qui glissaient d'arbre en arbre jusqu'au début du chemin qui traversait la forée interdite. De leur point d'observation, ils pouvaient voir trois personnes vêtues de capes qui gardaient le portail. Harry tourna la tête vers Ron et hocha la tête.

Comprenant le signal, son ami jeta de toutes ses forces deux Feuxfous Fuseboum le plus loin possible, de l'autre côté du chemin, provoquant une explosion invisible derrière des arbres. Deux des Mangemorts qui gardaient la porte se précipitèrent dans la direction du bruit, baguette dégainée. Le troisième fut victime d'un _Stupefix_ alors qu'on pouvait entendre une deuxième explosion.

Sans attendre une seconde, les quatre sorciers ouvrirent le portail et le refermèrent derrière eux avant de s'enfoncer dans la forêt interdite le plus silencieusement possible, Draco en tête. Ils zigzaguèrent entre les arbres en courant, évitant les branches tombées par terre et les trous à la lueur de leurs baguettes.

La silhouette noire de Draco était inquiétante. Ses longues foulées les entrainaient au cœur de la forêt, et Harry s'étonna encore de la confiance qu'il plaçait en lui malgré toutes ces années à le détester. Déconcentré, il trébucha et s'étala de tout son long sur le sol froid et moite. Hermione l'aida à se relever, et la capuche de Draco glissa quand il se retourna pour voir ce qui se passait en ralentissant. Harry frissonna. Avec ses cheveux presque blancs et son long manteau, il lui faisait penser à la mort.

Ils coururent longtemps, ne ralentissant que lorsque le nombre d'arbre autour d'eux diminua. A pas de loup, et terriblement soulagés de n'avoir croisé aucune créature, ils s'approchèrent de l'orée de la forêt. La lune se reflétait sur le lac, et seules quelques lumières éclairaient le château, faisant luire le gel sur les pelouses mal entretenues du parc.

Harry dépassa Draco. Ce dernier n'avait pas assisté à l'enterrement et ne savait pas où la tombe de Dumbledore se trouvait. Le Gryffondor longea la forêt sur la droite pour se rapprocher du lac. Une fois qu'ils se furent arrêtés, Hermione sortit la cape d'invisibilité et la passa autour de Ron et d'elle-même. Le garçon fut obligé de presque se plier en deux pour que la cape couvre leurs pieds. Draco jeta un sortilège de Désillusion sur Harry et sur lui-même. Ils leur semblaient qu'ils n'avaient pas échangé un mot depuis des heures.

Invisibles aux yeux des Mangemorts qui patrouillaient dans le parc, ils filèrent en direction de l'autel où Dumbledore avait été incinéré, la main d'Harry entourant le bras de Draco pour le guider. Ils s'accroupirent autour de la pierre plate. Harry entendait le souffle de Ron et d'Hermione, et pouvait voir celui de Draco de l'autre côté. La baguette d'Hermione apparut de nulle part et souleva la pierre dans un murmure.

« _Accio_ baguette » Chuchota Harry, le bout de sa propre branche de houx posée sur la terre que cachait l'autel. Lorsque cela ne fonctionna pas, il creusa un peu, plongeant ses mains dans la terre avec panique.

« _Accio_ baguette » répéta Draco sur le même ton, et cette fois-ci, la baguette de Dumbledore surgit de terre pour atterrir dans la main tendue du Serpentard.

Sans chercher à comprendre pourquoi Draco avait réussit là où Harry avait échoué, ils replacèrent l'autel et coururent se mettre à l'abri des arbres. Ils longèrent une nouvelle fois l'orée de la forêt jusqu'à atteindre l'endroit où étaient entreposées les diligences qui transportaient les élèves de Poudlard de la gare jusqu'à l'école. S'enfonçant un peu entre les arbres, Hermione sortit deux paquets de son sac et les tendit à Draco et Harry. Ils écartèrent les couches de papier qui protégeaient de gros morceaux de viande.

« Vous les voyez ? » chuchota Hermione.

Ni Harry ni Draco ne répondit, trop occupés à scruter la forêt à la recherche des sombrals.

« Là ! » Murmura Harry en pointant un doigt sur leur gauche. Un cheval reptilien s'approchait timidement, bientôt suivi par un autre.

« Deux ça suffira. Ron, suis-moi. » Demanda Harry en avançant doucement vers la première créature qui tendit le museau vers sa main. Il jeta la viande et le sombral l'attrapa au vol, provoquant un frisson dégoûté chez Ron qui ne devait voir que le morceau disparaître dans les airs.

Harry aida son ami à grimper sur la docile mais cauchemardesque créature, Draco faisant de même avec Hermione. En quelques minutes, ils avaient survolé la forêt interdite et Pré-au-lard.

* * *

De retour à leur campement, ils mangèrent en silence autour de la table, protégés du froid par la tente. La baguette de Dumbledore, exacte réplique de celle qu'Harry avait vue dans ses visions, trônait au milieu de la table. Ils n'échangèrent pas un mot jusqu'à ce qu'Harry sorte prendre son tour de garde après avoir confié le médaillon à Draco.

Il enflamma le tas de branches qu'ils avaient disposées dans un cercle de pierre devant la tente et s'installa sur une couverture, une autre sur le dos. Il réchauffa ses mains en fixant les flammes, tentant de comprendre ce qu'avait la baguette de Dumbledore pour qu'_Il_ la cherche sans savoir à qui elle avait appartenu.

Draco sortit de la tente avec son manteau et s'installa à côté de lui avec un soupir. Harry lui jeta un coup d'œil interrogateur.

« J'essaye de leur laisser l'occasion d'enfin se bécoter. » Expliqua le Serpentard en prenant un bâton pour triturer le feu, sans doute plus pour s'occuper les mains que par réelle nécessité de raviver les flammes. Harry rit de bon cœur.

« C'est gentil ! »

Draco haussa les épaules. Après un silence confortable, il reprit la parole avec hésitation.

« Harry … Pourquoi tu étais à Grimmauld quand je suis arrivé ? » Demanda-t-il doucement.

Le Gryffondor regarda une feuille morte s'embrasser lorsque les flammes l'atteignirent, et répondit sans regarder l'autre.

« Parce que je savais que les Mangemorts me chercheraient là où j'habitais. Et je voulais partir le plus vite possible à la recherche des Horcruxes. »

Il songea à Hedwige, qui l'attendait sans doute au Terrier depuis qu'il l'avait envoyée à Ron avec un message, lui ordonnant de rester là-bas. La pauvre chouette était trop reconnaissable pour qu'il l'emmène avec lui.

« J'ai demandé à Remus Lupin de m'aider à recréer un _Fidelus_ le plus vite possible. Pour empêcher _Snape_ d'y retourner. » Expliqua-t-il avec un petit rire ironique avant de reprendre un ton plus grave. « Je ne voulais pas que la maison de mon parrain soit envahie. »

Draco hocha pensivement la tête puis lâcha la branche pour resserrer la couverture autour de lui.

« Désolé pour … Pour Sirius. Je sais que c'est Bellatrix qui l'a tué. »

« Tu n'as pas à t'excuser pour elle … » Soupira Harry en tournant enfin les yeux vers Draco. Il avait le menton appuyé sur un genou en fixant les flammes.

« Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'elle ait tué son propre cousin … »

« Elle est folle. » Fit simplement Harry, se souvenant avec dégoût de ce qu'elle avait dit à Voldemort dans les souvenirs de Snape.

_« Pourquoi Draco, Maître ? Pourquoi pas moi ? J'aurais pu vous donner un fils beaucoup plus facilement ! »_

Harry déglutit et regarda vers la forêt pour tenter de repousser tous ces souvenirs qui le rendaient encore malade. Il s'était habitué à la présence de Draco, et même si une partie de lui ne pouvait s'empêcher de faire attention à ce qu'il disait ou faisait autour de lui, il avait peu à peu fini par arrêter de voir la victime pour enfin apprécier le vrai Draco. Un garçon bien plus fort, déterminé et puissant que lui. Harry n'arrivait pas à imaginer ce qu'ils deviendraient sans ses multiples tours de passe-passe, son don en métamorphose, ses informations et ses stratégies.

« Ils le sont tous … » Murmura sombrement Draco.

Harry n'eut pas le temps de s'appesantir sur le sous-entendu du Serpentard. Une lueur venait d'apparaître dans la direction dans laquelle il regardait. Il se leva doucement, faisant glisser sa baguette le long de sa manche et sa couverture le long de son dos. Draco dut suivre son regard, car il se leva lui-aussi et recula jusqu'à l'ouverture de la tente d'où il appela doucement Ron et Hermione.

Harry s'avança sans bruit vers la lueur qui semblait grossir jusqu'à prendre une forme familière. Un Patronus biche.

« C'est le Patronus de Snape ! » Chuchota-t-il aux trois autres qui s'étaient approchés de lui. Ils avancèrent encore un peu, mais la biche s'arrêta. Elle les fixa un moment avant de se retourner et de s'éloigner.

Les quatre sorciers se jetèrent un coup d'œil, avant de suivre le patronus à travers la forêt. Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à sa mère, et à l'amour que Snape lui vouait toujours. Il se sentait mal pour son père, mais ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être ému par la constance des sentiments de Snape, qui avait passé plus de la moitié de sa vie à racheter son erreur, celle d'être entré chez les Mangemorts, en souvenir de Lily.

La biche les guida jusqu'à un petit lac gelé, s'arrêta au milieu et se transforma en boule de lumière qui traversa la glace dans un son cristallin.

« Restez au bord. » Demanda Harry, ne sachant pas si la couche de glace supporterait le poids de quatre personnes. Il marcha à pas hésitants sur l'eau gelée, grimaçant en entendant le crissement de la glace qui se fend.

« Fais attention Harry ! »

« Je fais attention, Hermione. » Grogna-t-il en continuant d'avancer. Une fois arrivé presque au centre, il s'accroupit avec précaution et tira sur la manche de son blouson pour protéger sa main lorsqu'il frotta la glace pour pouvoir voir à travers. La lumière du patronus faisait briller l'épée de Gryffondor tout au fond du lac.

« C'est l'épée ! » Fit-il joyeusement. Il s'appuya de ses deux mains sur la glace pour se relever, mais la force de son mouvement fit craquer l'eau gelée qui s'effondra sous ses pieds.

« Harry ! » Eut-il le temps d'entendre avant que sa tête ne suive son corps dans l'eau glaciale. Son corps fut immobilisé par le froid et son souffle se bloqua dans sa poitrine, le tétanisant. Son esprit lutta, ordonna à ses membres de s'agiter, mais il ne résista même pas à l'obscurité qui l'envahi jusqu'à le faire plonger dans l'inconscience.

* * *

_Note de Maelström : Je suis autant avide de savoir ce que vous aimez que ce que vous n'aimez pas dans cette histoire. Laissez-moi un petit mot si vous en avez le temps._


	4. Partie Quatre

**Sur les rives du Styx**

**Partie Quatre**

« _Enervate_ ! » Fut la première chose qu'il entendit en se réveillant. Il sursauta, son corps pris de tels frissons qu'il avait l'impression de convulser. Ron essayait de le débarrasser de ses vêtements mouillés pendant que Draco retirait son manteau.

« L'épée ? » Réussit-il à demander entre deux claquements de dents. Il se retrouva rapidement en caleçon dans la fine couche de neige qui recouvrait le bord du lac.

« Plus tard, Potter. » Fit Draco, utilisant son nom de famille pour la première fois depuis des mois. Il donna son manteau à Hermione qui le fit enfiler à Harry dans des gestes précis. Harry gémit de soulagement. Le manteau était tellement chaud ! Il cacha son menton dans le col alors que Ron rabattait la capuche sur sa tête.

« Tu es vraiment idiot Harry ! » Pleurnicha Hermione en lui frottant les bras pendant que lui-même frottait ses jambes.

« Je sais » Grelotta-t-il, ses mots étouffés par le manteau. « Récupérez l'épée. » Demanda-t-il tout de même, une partie incohérente de son esprit ayant peur qu'elle disparaisse.

Ron se leva finalement, la baguette au poing, et rejoignit Draco au bord du lac. Harry les suivit des yeux et vit Ron viser la glace.

« _Deprimo_ »

La glace se brisa dans un bruit sourd et coula lentement dans l'eau, révélant toute la surface du lac. De là où il était, il pouvait voir le _lumos_ de Draco se refléter sur l'épée.

« Accio épée de Gryffondor ! » Prononça encore Ron, l'objet sortant à toute vitesse de l'eau pour se projeter dans la main libre du garçon, garde en avant.

Le roux se tourna aussitôt vers Hermione et Harry, une expression triomphante sur le visage.

« On l'a ! On a l'épée ! » S'exclama-t-il en sautillant au bord de l'eau.

Mais à côté de lui, Draco porta ses deux mains autour du médaillon avec un cri étouffé, se pliant en deux de douleur. Ron se tourna vers lui assez vite pour le voir arracher le médaillon et le jeter derrière Hermione et Harry qui, sous la surprise, n'avaient eut que le temps d'afficher une expression inquiète.

Draco posa un genou et une main par terre en haletant.

« Malfoy, ça va ? » Demanda Ron en se baissant vers lui, l'épée le long de la jambe.

« Cette saloperie m'a brûlé ! » Souffla rageusement Draco en se redressant, sa main qui ne tenait pas de baguette massant son pull noir à l'endroit où le médaillon reposait plus tôt. Un grand trou s'était formé à travers la laine et la chemise qu'il portait en dessous, découvrant une marque rouge sur sa peau.

« On va pouvoir te venger en la détruisant. » Sourit Harry en s'aidant d'un arbre pour se relever. « Le médaillon de Serpentard n'a pas l'air d'apprécier la présence de l'épée de Gryffondor près de lui. » Ironisa-t-il avant d'être coupé par Hermione.

« Ferme le manteau Harry, on dirait un Satyr. » Fit-elle avec une expression consternée.

Harry baissa rapidement les yeux vers son accoutrement en entendant les ricanements de Draco et de Ron. Il attrapa chaque côté de l'ouverture du manteau et les tira jusqu'à le fermer comme un peignoir en rougissant. Heureusement que Ron lui avait laissé ses sous-vêtements.

* * *

« Ron, tu es prêt ? » Demanda Harry, debout à côté de la souche d'arbre sur laquelle était posé le médaillon.

« Plus que prêt, Harry. » Sourit sadiquement Ron, l'épée tenue à deux mains au-dessus de la tête.

« _Ouvre-toi …_ » Commanda Harry en Fourchelangue, s'éloignant rapidement lorsque le médaillon s'ouvrit et qu'une épaisse fumée noire en sortit, remplissant l'air d'une obscurité d'encre.

« Dracoooo … » Fit la voix de Voldemort, sortant de la volute informe. Le jeune homme, qui était derrière Ron, recula avec un gémissement terrifié jusqu'à s'écrouler par terre alors que Ron fonçait en avant, tranchant la fumée en deux jusqu'à atteindre le médaillon qui explosa sous l'impact.

Hermione fut la première à rejoindre Draco, précédant Harry devant le Serpentard qui tremblait de la tête aux pieds. Ses yeux clairs étaient comme fous, rivés sur l'endroit où l'épaisse fumée noire se trouvait encore quelques secondes plus tôt. Il ignora les appels de ses trois compagnons, des larmes s'amassant dans ses yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il cligne enfin des paupières, les faisant rouler sur ses joues blafardes. Il sembla reprendre au moins en partie ses esprits, et il refusa la main de Harry en la repoussant brutalement d'un coup de bras. Il se leva de lui-même, leur tourna le dos et courut jusqu'à la tente dans laquelle il s'engouffra.

* * *

Draco fut effacé et distant pendant plusieurs jours. Il était à côté d'eux, marchait avec eux, mangeait avec eux, mais seul son corps était présent. Les trois Gryffondors avaient essayé de lui changer les idées, de le faire rire, et même de le provoquer pour qu'il s'énerve, mais Draco s'était contenté de les fixer avec une expression tantôt vide, tantôt triste. L'atmosphère était pesante.

Malgré la destruction du médaillon, les visions de Harry étaient toujours aussi fortes. Alors que son esprit se baladait dans un village enneigé, il était tout à fait conscient qu'il n'aurait pas dû s'endormir. C'était son tour de garde, mais il était tellement épuisé par leur marche dans les vents froids des collines du Somerset qu'il n'avait pu résister. Ils avaient établi leur campement en hauteur, et la vue était tellement dégagée et reposante après des semaines dans les bruits inquiétants des forêts qu'il avait laissé sa vigilance diminuer.

La compagnie de Draco lui manquait. Parler lui manquait. Ils n'en discutaient presque jamais, mais une part de Harry était simplement heureuse que quelqu'un connaisse son secret. Draco savait qu'ils marchaient vers sa mort, et sans lui, il se sentait terriblement seul.

Son cœur se serra dans son sommeil alors que, dans sa vision, il marchait dans un cimetière recouvert de neige. Sa main blanche et osseuse pointa vers une tombe et un sort dégagea les flocons amassés sur une tombe. Celle de ses parents. Voldemort était à Godric's Hollow. Il se réveilla en sursaut, le visage luisant de sueur et la respiration laborieuse. Bien sûr, Jedusor savait que Harry finirait par apparaître au village dans lequel ses parents étaient morts. Il était tellement prévisible.

Une rage fulgurante s'empara de lui alors qu'il se maudissait.

« Merde ! » Cria-t-il en se redressant. Cela faisait des semaines qu'ils marchaient vers un but incertain, l'hypothèse bancale selon laquelle une historienne pourrait leur dire quels objets pouvaient être des Horcruxes. Certes, ils n'avaient pas d'autres pistes et s'étaient dirigés dans cette direction par défaut, mais la décision de Harry aurait très bien pu leur coûter la vie à tous.

Après avoir frappé du pied dans quelques pierres pour se défouler, Harry s'accroupit brutalement dans l'herbe abîmée par l'hiver et sentit son corps être secoué d'un sanglot. Entourant ses jambes de ses bras, il n'entendit pas les pas discrets dans son dos, mais il sentit une main légère se poser sur son épaule. Il jeta un coup d'œil à la personne qui l'espionnait en ce moment de faiblesse, puis cacha à nouveau sa tête contre ses genoux avec une once de soulagement. Draco.

Le blond ne dit rien et resta accroupi à côté de Harry qui faisant trembler sa main avec les soubresauts de son corps.

« Je ne veux pas mourir. » Murmura Harry avant d'étouffer un gémissement dans ses genoux. Le dire tout haut rendait la situation tellement réelle. Il lui restait tellement peu de temps, et il avait tant à faire. « Je voudrais fonder une famille, profiter de la vie sans avoir à me battre. » Continua-t-il entre deux hoquets incontrôlables. La main de Draco se serra sur son épaule et il resta immobile jusqu'à ce que les sanglots de Harry s'arrêtent.

* * *

Ils démontèrent le camp en silence. Leurs expressions étaient mornes et songeuses. Il leur était difficile d'accepter d'abandonner la route après des semaines de marche. Ils avaient décidé de tenter leur chance à Poudlard sans savoir pour autant comment s'y prendre. Leur précédent plan ne fonctionnerait pas une seconde fois, il leur fallait une nouvelle solution.

La tente fut réduite à la taille d'un mouchoir et disparut dans le sac d'Hermione. Draco effaçait du sol toute trace de leur présence et Ron tentait de montrer son soutien à Harry en lui tapotant l'épaule. Ça n'avait rien d'aussi réconfortant que la main de Draco au même endroit. C'était sans doute parce que Ron ne savait pas la moitié de ce que Draco savait.

« On pourrait retourner à Grimmauld quelques jours, le temps de se reposer ? » Proposa Ron. Lorsqu'il vit Harry hausser simplement les épaules avec une expression défaite, il ajouta : « Au moins le temps de décider quoi faire ? Ça nous fera du bien d'avoir un vrai toit. Au moins pour Noël. »

Harry savait qu'il avait raison, mais pendant qu'ils traînaient, des innocents se faisaient tuer, les Mangemorts gagnaient en puissance et en influence. Le monde sorcier s'écroulait, et Harry savait que ça ne s'arrêterait pas là. Les Moldus continueraient d'en souffrir.

« Si seulement on savait pourquoi Voldemort voulait cette –. » Harry n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase. Quatre personnes transplanèrent autour d'eux dans un bruit assourdissant qui couvrit le « Non ! » horrifié de Harry.

Hermione et Draco détalèrent devant lui et dévalèrent la colline, Ron à leur suite. Harry quitta son immobilité pour les suivre, projetant un des Rafleurs sur le côté.

Ils étaient à découvert, sans endroit pour se cacher, si bien qu'ils filèrent tous les quatre vers un petit sous-bois qui se profilait à l'est. Des sorts les rataient de peu, et une fois qu'ils furent tous à couvert des arbres, ils renvoyèrent à leurs poursuiveurs la monnaie de leur pièce.

Draco réussit à projeter une chaîne qui poussa un Rafleur en arrière, le faisant s'écraser sur un arbre autour duquel la chaîne s'enroula. Mais les trois autres avançaient, et leurs autres sorts ne touchèrent pas leurs cibles, qui zigzaguaient autant qu'eux. Après quelques minutes de course, Ron trébucha et fut rattrapé, un Rafleur transplana devant Draco qui lui fonça dedans et s'écroula en arrière. Harry eut à peine le temps de le viser qu'il se prit un sort dans le dos. Il tomba en avant, son crâne percutant une pierre qui fit irradier tout sa tête de douleur. Draco réussit à sonner le Rafleur qui l'avait arrêté, mais alors qu'il essayait d'aider Harry à se relever, le quatrième de leurs poursuivants lui envoya un Stupefix qui le projeta violemment contre un arbre.

Hermione courrait toujours, loin devant, mais le Rafleur qui avait attaqué Draco la poursuivit à travers les arbres. Harry pouvait l'entendre hurler de terreur, ainsi que les gémissements douloureux de Draco qui gisait à quelques mètres. Il avait lui-même l'impression d'avoir le crâne fendu en deux. Ses lunettes n'étaient plus sur son nez et le verre brisé lui avait entaillé la peau à de nombreux endroits. Il roula difficilement sur le dos en s'agrippant à sa baguette mais il était trop sonné pour commander à son bras de viser le Rafleur qui s'approchait de lui.

« Incarcerus ! » Prononça celui-ci d'une voix rauque, forçant le corps d'Harry à se tourner sur le côté, ligotant étroitement ses chevilles et ses poignets. De sa position, et malgré le sang qui coulait sur ses paupières et sans ses lunettes, il pouvait voir la tâche claire des cheveux de Draco un peu plus loin.

Le rafleur se rapprochait de lui.

Une réelle panique, énorme, glaciale, brûlante s'empara du corps de Harry. Si Draco se faisait prendre, il … Harry ne le reverrait sans doute plus jamais. Son esprit refusait d'imaginer ce qu'il pouvait lui arriver s'il était amené devant Voldemort.

« DRACO ! » Hurla-t-il de toutes ses forces en direction de la tache blonde et floue qu'il distinguait au pied d'un arbre. « LEVE-TOI ! » Ordonna-t-il, le désespoir brisant sa voix. « DRACO ! » Continua-t-il en luttant contre ses liens.

« Draco, hein ? » Ricana le Rafleur près du Serpentard qui semblait tenter de se redresser. Du rouge tâchait ses cheveux. « Sacré prise aujourd'hui. » Le sorcier tourna Draco du pied et se baissa pour regarder son visage. « Le mini Malfoy, quelle surprise ! » Il éclata de rire et l'attrapa par le col de son manteau, le soulevant facilement. « Papa va être tellement content de te revoir … » Fit-il doucement au visage de Draco qui eut un mouvement de recul accompagné d'un pathétique cri de terreur. Mais la poigne du Rafleur devait être solide car il le maintenait toujours.

Un des autres sorciers arriva près d'eux, tenant Ron devant lui.

« Hé, devine qui on a là ? » Demanda le premier.

« Ah, Malfoy ?! » Rigola le second alors que le troisième apparaissait entre deux arbres, ce qui devait être Hermione jetée sur son épaule.

« Où est Devan ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Le mini Malfoy l'a attaché à un arbre. » Répondit le premier avant de ricaner. « C'est très vilain de s'en prendre aux amis de son Papa » Provoqua-t-il en direction de Draco qui semblait trop sonné pour se dégager de sa poigne.

« Je vais te tuer Scabior … » Grogna-t-il.

« C'est ça. » Il leva un pied et l'écrasa sur une branche qui craqua brutalement, provoquant un cri d'agonie chez Draco. Sa baguette. Ils avaient brisé sa baguette !

« Emmenons-les au Manoir Malfoy. » Décida le dénommé Scabior.

« Non ! » Cria Draco, semblant retrouver assez de force pour s'extraire de l'emprise du Rafleur sur lui. Mais il ne fallut pas plus d'une seconde à Scabior pour le rattraper.

« Et Devan ? » Demanda celui qui tenait Hermione.

« Tu nous lâches avec Devan ? » Demanda le Rafleur qui maintenait Ron. Scabior et lui ricanèrent.

* * *

La route jusqu'au Manoir fut terrifiante. Harry imagina toutes les issues possibles à cette catastrophe, se maudit mille fois, et chercha en vain un moyen de s'extraire de cette situation. Tout était de sa faute, et la douleur qui pulsait sur son visage à cause du choc et du verre de ses lunettes n'était que justice.

A genoux dans ce qui semblait être un salon, il luttait pour ne pas tomber en avant. Son corps et son esprit n'étaient qu'une masse indistincte de souffrance, et la vue d'Hermione étalée par terre, inconsciente, et de Draco attaché sur une chaise en bois qui se démenait comme un démon, il ne pouvait retenir le flot de larmes qui coulait de ses yeux. Ron était dans la même position que lui, juste à côté, le menton haut et le regard fier.

Lucius Malfoy lui semblait immense, debout devant Ron.

« Weasley … » Sourit-il sombrement, avant de pointer sa baguette sur lui avec un « _Doloris_ » murmuré d'une façon presque dédaigneuse. Ron s'écroula sur le tapis persan, son corps secoué de soubresauts alors qu'il hurlait.

« Arrêtez ! » Hurla Harry, ne reconnaissant pas sa propre voix rauque. Malfoy lui jeta un coup d'œil, son regard de glace si semblable et pourtant si différent de celui de Draco.

Il contourna Ron et s'approcha de Harry, penchant son gigantesque corps pour attraper son menton et le soulever brutalement. Par réflexe, Harry ferma les yeux, entendant son dos craquer.

« Lâche-le ! » Fit Draco de l'autre côté de la pièce d'une voix désespérée.

« Hmm … Ca doit être Potter, pas vrai Draco ? » Demanda Lucius, tournant le visage de Harry, ses doigts s'enfonçant douloureusement sous son menton. « Avery m'a dit que tu t'étais acoquiné de Potter. »

Il repoussa Harry avec un air dégoûté. Le Gryffondor lutta pour ne pas tomber en arrière en baissant la tête, tous ses muscles tendus dans l'effort.

« Répugnant. » Ajouta Malfoy en se détournant de lui pour s'approcher de son fils qui sembla s'enfoncer dans sa chaise. Il le gifla avec force, le bruit claquant dans l'air maintenant que Ron ne criait plus. Draco gémit, son visage se tournant vers Harry sous le choc du coup.

« Qui t'as fait sortir, Draco ? » Demanda Malfoy d'une voix mielleuse, attrapant son menton comme il l'avait fait avec Harry. Il le fixa droit dans les yeux mais Draco refusait de le regarder ou de répondre, si bien qu'il pointa sa baguette vers lui.

« _Doloris_ ! » Répéta-t-il, et les hurlements de douleurs de Draco remplirent la pièce. Ce son était insupportable pour Harry, qui en faisait des cauchemars presque toute les nuits, le souvenir du jour où le Serpentard était arrivé à Grimmauld trop vif et horrible pour qu'il puisse s'en défaire.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu n'utiliserais pas la Légimencie ? » Demanda la voix désagréable de Bellatrix près d'Hermione. Harry se rendit compte qu'elle caressait presque maternellement les cheveux de son amie. Il faillit en être malade. Il la vit plonger la main dans le sac sans fond d'Hermione, les yeux tournés vers Malfoy.

« Parce que c'est un Occlumence, voilà pourquoi ! Mêle-toi de ce qui te regarde ! » Rugit Lucius avant de lancer un nouveau Doloris à son fils qui rejeta la tête en arrière en hurlant.

« Tu l'as trop bien appris … Quel dommage … » Roucoula Bellatrix d'une voix assez forte pour couvrir les cris de son neveu. Harry avait le cœur dans sa gorge. Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi impuissant et coupable qu'à cet instant. Tout était fini …

« QUOI ?! » Hurla soudainement Bellatrix. Harry tourna les yeux vers elle, et malgré l'absence de ses lunettes, il put voir qu'elle tenait l'épée de Gryffondor dans sa main, sans doute trouvée dans le sac d'Hermione. « Vous êtes allés dans mon coffre ?! VOUS ETES ALLES DANS MON COFFRE ?! » Cria-t-elle en se levant, l'épée à la main, marchant à grandes enjambées vers Ron et Harry. Ce dernier écarquilla les yeux de terreur alors que Ron, toujours à terre, semblait essayer de se recroqueviller sur lui-même.

« QU'AVEZ-VOUS PRIS D'AUTRE ?! » Demanda-t-elle d'un ton strident, et ses mots résonnèrent dans les oreilles de Harry alors qu'elle posait le tranchant de l'épée sur sa gorge. Tout son corps fut pris d'un violent tremblement.

« Bellatrix ! » S'exclama Malfoy, baissant finalement sa baguette. Draco cessa de crier et sa tête tomba en avant, son menton se collant à son torse. « Il appartient au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Ne le touche pas. » Ordonna-t-il, la baguette pointée vers elle.

Bellatrix se tourna vers lui.

« Je sais mieux que toi ce que le Seigneur des Ténèbres veut ! » Rugit-elle. « C'est Harry Potter ! Appelons-le ! »

« Non ! » Fit Malfoy d'un ton impérieux. « Je dois découvrir qui a aidé Draco à s'enfuir ! Vous ! » Ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers un Rafleur qui se trouvait près de la porte d'entrée du salon. « Emmenez-les aux cachots ! » Il désigna les trois Gryffondors.

« Non, pas celle-là. » Sourit Bellatrix, son regard fou luisant dans la lumière du soleil d'hiver. « J'ai quelques questions à poser à la Sang-de-Bourbe… »

* * *

Harry s'était débattu de toutes ses forces. Il ne voulait pas laisser Draco et Hermione seuls avec Malfoy et Bellatrix, mais il fut tout de même projeté dans les cachots. Il s'écroula sur les dalles froides et humides, se redressant aussitôt en ignorant la douleur dans ses membres. Il se tourna pour sauter sur leurs agresseurs, mais la grille se referma avant qu'il puisse les atteindre.

« DRACO ! » Hurla-t-il encore. « HERMIONE ! »

Il s'agrippa à la grille, la secouant de toutes ses forces, mais le métal ne bougea pas d'un centimètre.

« Harry ? » Appela une petite voix derrière lui.

Il fit volte-face, avisant une forme qui s'approchait d'eux. Ron avait enfin réussi à se lever lorsqu'ils reconnurent la jeune fille.

« Luna ? » Demanda-t-il, le désespoir évident dans sa voix.

« Harry, Ron. Oh je suis tellement triste de vous voir ! » Fit-elle d'une voix désolée. « Je ne voulais pas qu'ils vous attrapent ! »

« Luna. » L'interrompit Harry. « Luna, il faut qu'on sorte d'ici. Ils ont Hermione et Draco, il faut qu'on sorte ! » Fit-il rapidement d'une voix paniquée. Ron s'était détourné d'eux et avait prit la place de Harry derrière la grille.

« HERMIONE ! » Hurla-t-il. « HERMIONE ! »

Harry pouvait entendre un sanglot dans sa voix, et il fixa Luna, désemparé.

« Et bien, Harry … Si je savais comment sortir d'ici, je ne serais pas là pour en discuter avec toi … » Expliqua-t-elle doucement, les paumes levées en un signe d'excuse.

« Où as-tu trouvé cette épée ? » Demanda la voix suraiguë de Bellatrix au dessus d'eux.

« Je ne … On l'a trouvée … On l'a trouvée … » Hermione hurla, et Ron gémit à côté d'eux. Il n'entendait pas Draco. Merlin, il n'entendait pas Draco ! L'avaient-ils déjà amené à Voldemort ? »

« Monsieur Ollivander ? Vous avez une idée pour sortir d'ici ? » Demanda Luna d'une voix curieuse en regardant derrière elle, comme si le monde n'était pas en train de s'effondrer autour de Harry.

« S'il-vous-plaît ! » Supplia Hermione dans un sanglot avant de hurler à nouveau.

« Harry ? » Demanda une voix familière du fin fond des cachots. Ollivander n'avait pas répondu, c'était la voix de Dean qui s'approchait doucement d'eux. « Ron. »

« Tu mens, Sang-de-Bourbe ! Vous êtes entrés dans mon coffre à Gringotts ! Qu'avez-vous pris d'autre ?! Dis-moi la vérité ! DIS-MOI LA VERITE ! » Hurla Bellatrix, le son couvrant à peine la voix de Draco qui semblait rugir de rage.

« ACCIO BAGUETTE DE DUMBLEDORE ! » Fit la voix du Serpentard, et pendant les secondes qui suivirent, le Manoir ne fut plus que chaos.

« STUPEFIX ! EXPELLIARMUS ! »

Les cachots s'illuminèrent de la couleur des sorts, laissant Harry découvrir le corps d'un vieil homme contre un pilier de pierre, et le visage de Dean qui paraissait à la fois soulagé et dévasté de le voir.

« Granger ! Debout ! DEBOUT ! PRENDS L'EPEE ! » Cria Draco, une pointe de folie dans la voix, et Ron et Harry se collèrent de concert à la grille.

« DRACO ! ICI ! » Hurla inutilement Harry. Draco devait sans doute bien connaître les lieux et savoir où ils avaient été emprisonnés.

Des pas se précipitèrent dans leur direction, et Draco et Hermione apparurent en haut des escaliers. Le premier avait le nez en sang et tout son corps semblait tendu, comme si seuls ses nerfs lui permettaient d'être debout.

« Reculez ! » Ordonna le blond. « Plus loin ! » Fit-il encore lorsque les prisonniers ne s'éloignèrent pas assez à son goût.

« _Bombarda Maxima_ ! » jeta-t-il à la grille qui explosa dans une vive lumière orange, projetant des morceaux de pierre et de la poussière dans tous les cachots. Draco fit disparaître la fumée d'un coup de baguette et Harry put voir son regard mêlant terreur et rage. Ron se précipita vers Hermione et enlaça la jeune fille qui cachait son visage dans son cou. Son bras droit, ensanglanté, pendait le long de son corps. Elle tenait l'épée de Gryffondor dans l'autre main.

« Le sac ? » Demanda rapidement Harry.

« Dans ma poche. » Répondit brièvement Draco avant de désigner Ollivander.

« Lovegood, aide-le à marcher. Suivez-moi. » Ordonna-t-il avant de se détourner et de grimper les escaliers de pierre.

Ils se déplacèrent le plus rapidement possible à travers les couloirs du Manoir, Draco et Harry en tête. Ce dernier avait une terrible envie de lui attraper le bras pour s'assurer qu'il était bien réel, vivant. Tout en courant, le Serpentard lui tendit sa baguette avant de pointer la sienne en avant.

« _Accio_ balai ! » fit-il en continuant de courir. Rapidement, un balai arriva dans leur direction et Draco l'attrapa au vol. Il s'arrêta brutalement et tendit trois autres baguettes à Ron qui le regardait comme s'il le vénérait.

Il attrapa ensuite le manche d'un flambeau sur le mur et tapa trois fois avec la baguette de Dumbledore sur le mur de gauche. Plusieurs pierres s'écartèrent pour révéler un passage secret.

« Attendez-moi au troisième tournant à droite après les escaliers. » Ordonna-t-il avant d'attraper Harry par le blouson.

« Toi, avec moi. » Ajouta-t-il rapidement en l'écartant du passage. Dean, Luna, Ollivander, Ron et Hermione s'engouffrèrent dedans et Draco lâcha le flambeau pour le refermer.

« Qu'est-ce que –? » Demanda Harry avant d'être interrompu par une brutale explosion assez proche d'eux pour lui vriller les tympans. Il vit Draco arracher le flambeau et le détruire d'un coup de baguette, empêchant sans doute à quiconque de rouvrir le passage.

« Sur le balai ! » Cria-t-il à Harry en grimpant lui-même dessus. Sans réfléchir, il attrapa les épaules de Draco pour s'installer derrière lui, et ils filèrent à travers un dédale de couloirs de pierre, frôlant parfois les tapis anciens ou les tapisseries lorsqu'ils viraient de bord. Les sorts des Mange-morts et des Rafleurs fusaient autour d'eux, mais Draco les fit grimper des escaliers et tourna dans un nouveau couloir.

« Ouvre la porte ! » Hurla-t-il devant lui, et sans réfléchir, Harry jeta un sort à la double-porte qui semblait être leur seule issue. Le bois fut expulsé en arrière, ouvrant le passage vers une chambre verte dans laquelle ils s'engouffrèrent.

Ils volèrent au dessus d'un large lit à baldaquins, fonçant vers une fenêtre. C'était la fenêtre que Draco essayait d'ouvrir à coups de poings dans les souvenirs de Snape. C'était la chambre de Draco.

Pris de fureur, Harry fit exploser la fenêtre et Draco les fit sortir du manoir, les jardins s'étendant loin devant eux. Mais il n'eut pas le temps d'apprécier la vue et son sentiment de liberté, car le Serpentard les fit piquer vers le sol et contourner le Manoir par la droite. Le vent glacial hurlait dans les oreilles de Harry et les cheveux de Draco lui fouettaient le visage.

« La cabane, il y a des balais dedans ! »

Harry dirigea sa baguette vers ce qui était plus un chalet qu'une cabane et fit exploser une fenêtre.

« _Accio_ balais ! » Cria Harry dans le vent, et trois balais filèrent vers eux à toute allure. Draco les esquiva et Harry eut le temps d'en attraper un sur lequel il grimpa sans réfléchir à la dangerosité de la situation. Draco put enfin libérer une main, Harry et lui étant trop lourds pour qu'il puisse le faire plus tôt, et dirigea sa baguette au dessus de son épaule en répétant le sort d'Harry. Les deux balais restant changèrent de direction pour revenir vers eux et ils en attrapèrent chacun un avant de filer au plus près du sol à l'arrière du Manoir.

Harry atterrit derrière Draco contre les dalles beiges du manoir et l'observa ouvrir un nouveau passage d'un sort qui paraissait complexe. Son cœur battait dans ses tempes et il avait un goût de métal dans la bouche. Il remarqua enfin que l'arrière de la tête de Draco était ensanglanté et qu'une partie de ses cheveux collait à son crâne. Même si la panique était toujours présente, une vague d'espoir et de soulagement le submergea lorsqu'il vit ses amis, suivis des autres, sortir du passage.

Ils s'installèrent sur les balais, Ron et Hermione ensemble, Dean avec Ollivander, et Luna derrière Harry. En quelques secondes, Draco les guidait vers les limites des protections du Manoir, droit vers le soleil levant.

* * *

Les mains de Luna étaient nonchalamment posées sur son ventre, comme si l'altitude, la peur et le froid n'avaient aucun effet sur elle.

« Est-ce que ça va ? » Lui demanda Harry d'une voix cassée.

« Très bien Harry, et toi ? » Demanda gentiment la jeune fille en posant son menton sur son épaule comme pour mieux apprécier la vue du ciel bleu clair et des arbres recouverts de neige.

« Heu … Ça va, je suppose. »

« Tant mieux. » Répondit-elle. « C'est assez étrange comme choix, tu sais. »

« Comme choix ? » Demanda-t-il en surveillant la trajectoire de Draco, espérant que son coup à la tête ne risquait pas de lui faire perdre connaissance pendant leur vol.

« Draco Malfoy. »

« Comment ça ? » Demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils. Ses expressions étaient légèrement figées à cause du sang séché sur son visage.

« A la place de Ginny Weasley, voyons ! » Rit-elle en lui pinçant l'estomac. Il sursauta et ouvrit grand les yeux avec incrédulité.

« Je ne sors pas avec Draco ! » Protesta-t-il assez fort pour qu'elle l'entende mais pour que les autres personnes qui volaient près d'eux n'espionnent pas leur conversation.

« Mais c'est vrai qu'il est plutôt joli, pour un garçon. » Fit-elle d'une voix songeuse en penchant la tête pour poser sa joue sur l'épaule de Harry.

Harry souffla, un mélange de gêne et de culpabilité prenant place dans son esprit. Il n'avait pas pensé à Ginny une seule seconde depuis des lustres.

* * *

Ils avaient transplané à Grimmauld et s'étaient tous précipités à l'intérieur de la maison, fermant ensuite la porte pour se protéger de l'horreur qu'ils venaient de vivre. Le couloir était jonché de balais et Harry dut en enjamber plusieurs pour rejoindre Hermione qui tenait son bras invalide en grimaçant.

« Fais voir » lui demanda-t-il en touchant délicatement sa main. A côté d'elle, Ron avait l'air perdu et ahuri d'une personne trop épuisée pour savoir comment réagir. Un peu plus loin, Draco avait un bras appuyé au mur et se tenait la tête de l'autre main. Du sang coulait sur sa nuque. Harry fronça les sourcils, ravivant la douleur sur son front et dans son crâne, puis baissa les yeux vers le bras ensanglanté d'Hermione.

Lestrange y avait tailladé les mots Sang-de-Bourbe.

Harry crispa la mâchoire, luttant contre la soudaine fureur qui montait en lui. Il serra un peu trop fermement les doigts d'Hermione qui se dégagea doucement. Il leva les yeux vers elle. Elle semblait épuisée et au bord des larmes.

« C'est de ma faute … » Murmura-t-il à l'intention des trois autres. « C'est de ma faute, je suis tellement désolé … » Gémit-il alors. Il s'effondra à genoux par terre comme si le poids de la culpabilité était trop lourd pour ses jambes tremblantes. Il cacha son visage derrière ses mains et se recroquevilla sur lui-même, assis sur ses talons.

Ron s'accroupit devant lui, bientôt imité par Hermione alors que Draco se tournait doucement vers eux. Il chancela et appuya son dos contre le mur.

« Harry … » Murmura Hermione, des larmes dans la voix.

« Je suis désolé ! » Hoqueta celui-ci. Son visage brûlait, son cœur battait douloureusement dans son crâne et il sentait la fureur de Voldemort comme s'il s'agissait de la sienne. Sa cicatrice semblait pulser sur son front. Il sentit une main se poser délicatement sur son dos tremblant, sans doute celle de Luna.

Il y eut un son étrange, comme un corps s'écroulant brutalement.

« Malfoy ! » S'écria Dean derrière Harry, et ce dernier releva brusquement la tête. Alors que Ron et Hermione se relevaient pour se tourner, il put voir que Draco avait glissé contre le mur, laissant une traînée rouge sur la tapisserie. Sa tête pendait en avant, ses cheveux étaient poisseux de sang.

« Draco … ! » Crossa Harry autour de la boule qu'il avait dans la gorge, et il s'aida de ses mains blessées pour rapidement avancer à quatre pattes vers le garçon qui semblait inconscient, tenant toujours la baguette de Dumbledore dans sa main écorchée.

Le blond redressa légèrement la tête, les yeux fermés et les sourcils froncés. Son visage était un masque de douleur et ses tempes et son front brillaient de transpiration.

« Je crois que je saigne … » Gémit-il en ouvrant un œil pour regarder sa main libre qu'il avait posée plus tôt sur son crâne. Elle était pleine de sang. L'impact de son crâne contre l'arbre quelques heures plus tôt avait été d'une violence inouïe et c'était sans doute grâce à l'adrénaline que Draco avait pu rester conscient jusqu'ici.

Hermione se laissa tomber à côté de Draco malgré ses propres blessures et tenta d'avoir une meilleure vue de sa plaie au crâne.

« Dobby. » Appela Harry d'une voix presque calme qui contredisait la terreur qu'il ressentait. Draco leva les yeux vers lui avec les sourcils froncés.

L'elfe de maison apparut dans un CRAC qui déchira l'étrange silence de la maison.

« Harry Potter m'a appelé ? » Demanda-t-il dans un couinement.

« Dis à Snape de nous amener Pomfrey le plus vite possible. » Commanda-t-il sans le regarder, trop occuper à observer la main ensanglantée de Draco qui se levait vers lui. Dobby disparut sans perdre une seconde, et le Serpentard tendit l'index vers le front de Harry qui écarquilla les yeux. Le regard de Draco était brumeux, vide, comme s'il était sur le point de perdre connaissance, mais son doigt toucha finalement la cicatrice de Harry qui fut traversé par un éclair brûlant. Il attrapa le poignet de Draco d'une main ferme et l'éloigna de lui avec panique, submergé par des visions horribles qui lui soulevèrent le cœur. Voldemort, Draco, lui-même, une rage noire et une folie destructrice qui s'insinuait derrière ses yeux.

« Harry, tu vas lui faire mal ! » Protesta Ron en attrapant son bras pour qu'il lâche celui de Draco. Harry ne voyait plus rien. Il ne savait pas si c'était le sang de Draco ou le sien qui coulait sur son visage, mais il était aveuglé et rendu ivre par l'odeur du sang. Il s'écroula en arrière.


	5. Partie Cinq

**Sur les rives du Styx**

**Partie Cinq**

Des cauchemars tourmentèrent son sommeil sans cesser un seul instant. Il savait qu'il dormait, il était conscient qu'il lui suffisait de se réveiller pour s'échapper, mais il en était étrangement incapable. Il voyait Bellatrix torturer Hermione, le désespoir sur le visage de Ron. Il voyait Voldemort penché sur Draco, il se voyait penché sur Draco, il le voyait étendu dans le sang qui coulait de son crâne, il le voyait hurler en frappant la fenêtre de ses poings, hurler sous les Doloris de son père. Il voyait Poudlard en flammes, Sirius disparaissant dans le voile, Cédric étendu dans la terre, les yeux grands ouverts. Il voyait Voldemort attraper Lucius Malfoy et l'envoyer à travers la pièce, hurlant des sorts dans sa direction. Il voyait Snape. Le visage dans l'ombre de sa capuche, le corps recouvert de sa robe noire, en tout point identique aux autres Mangemorts qui assistaient à la scène. Il entendait une musique, un morceau inquiétant que Draco avait joué, et il voyait les yeux noirs de Snape luire de haine.

_« Tu mens, Sang-de-Bourbe ! Vous êtes entrés dans mon coffre à Gringotts ! Qu'avez-vous pris d'autre ?! Dis-moi la vérité ! DIS-MOI LA VERITE ! »_

Le cri de Bellatrix réussit à sortir Harry de la prison de son esprit. Il ouvrit grand les yeux avec une respiration paniquée et se redressa vivement dans son lit. Il prit quelques secondes pour retrouver son souffle, fixant sans la voir la chambre à l'étage de Grimmauld dans laquelle il avait été installé. Il porta une main à son visage, quelque chose gênait son front, et il toucha un pansement avant de retirer brutalement ses doigts avec une grimace. Il se rendit alors compte de l'énorme migraine qui pulsait dans son crâne et derrière ses yeux. La rencontre entre sa tête et la pierre sur laquelle il était tombé avait eu des conséquences, mais les coupures dues à ses lunettes brisées avaient disparues. Pomfrey avait dû le rafistoler efficacement.

Il se tourna doucement vers la table de nuit et se pencha avec un gémissement pour attraper ce qui restait de ses lunettes. Son corps entier protestait et il reprit sa position en tailleur au milieu du lit. Une branche était manquante, les verres cassés et la monture tordue. Elles étaient plus que jamais irréparables et immettables. Harry soupira et les posa sur le matelas. Doucement, il fit glisser ses jambes jusqu'au plancher et il se leva avec précaution. Il prit sa baguette sur la table de chevet et ne se préoccupa pas d'enfiler des vêtements. Son pantalon de pyjama était assez chaud et il portait un pull moelleux avec des poches ventrales dans lesquelles il pouvait plonger ses mains.

Il sortit doucement de sa chambre. Il n'y avait pas un bruit dans la maison. Il regarda sa montre et constata avec étonnement qu'il était dix-huit heures. Avait-il dormi à peine quelques heures, ou bien plus de vingt-quatre heures ? Longeant le couloir, il s'arrêta devant la porte voisine et l'ouvrit doucement. Ron dormait profondément, recroquevillé sur lui-même et enfouit sous une épaisse couverture. Il referma la porte et ouvrit la suivante. La chambre de Draco était vide.

Une soudaine panique s'empara de lui et il longea le couloir dans l'autre sens pour atteindre les escaliers dont il descendit les marches deux à deux malgré ses pieds nus. Il atteignit rapidement le rez-de-chaussée et déboula dans la cuisine qui était allumée.

Draco était assis en bout de table, les yeux dans le vague alors que ses mains se réchauffaient autour d'un bol de soupe fumant. Il avait un épais bandage autour du crâne. Il leva les yeux vers lui avec surprise, comme s'il ne l'avait pas entendu arriver.

Harry baissa le bras qui tenait sa baguette et soupira en s'appuyant à l'encadrement de la porte. Il avait la tête qui tournait et une vague de soulagement le vida de ses faibles forces.

« Ça va ? » Demanda Draco avec un air légèrement inquiet. Harry se déplaça jusqu'à la chaise la plus proche et s'assit lourdement dessus. Il posa sa baguette sur la table et passa ses deux mains sur son visage en fermant les yeux.

« J'ai mal au crâne … » Répondit-il. « Et toi ? »

« Moi aussi. » Souffla Draco. « Luna nous a préparé de la soupe, tu en veux ? »

Harry se rendit alors compte qu'il mourrait de faim, et il reposa ses mains sur la table pour jeter un coup d'œil à Draco. Il détourna le regard jusqu'à rencontrer la marmite sur le feu puis repoussa sa chaise pour se lever.

« Je vais me servir. » Dit-il en se déplaçant jusqu'au plan de travail. Il prit un bol propre à proximité. Il était un peu abîmé sur le bord, là où un morceau de porcelaine s'était brisé, mais il n'avait pas le courage de lever la main pour ouvrir un placard et en prendre un autre. Son cœur battait douloureusement dans ses tempes et il avait le vertige.

Il se servit en soupe et retourna s'asseoir à droite de Draco, le coin de la table le séparant de lui. Celui-ci leva son propre bol à ses lèvres et but doucement. Harry vit que ses mains tremblaient.

« Tu as vu Pomfrey ? » Demanda-t-il après avoir soufflé sur sa soupe.

« Non, je me suis réveillé après son départ. Elle nous a laissé quelques potions pour la douleur, mais il faut qu'on mange avant de les prendre. »

Harry hocha doucement la tête et baissa les yeux vers son bol. La soupe était verte, avec des petits morceaux oranges qui devaient être des carottes. Le plat sentait bon mais il était sans doute encore trop chaud pour qu'il se risque à boire tout de suite.

« Pourquoi tu as touché ma cicatrice ? » Demanda-t-il presque brutalement. La question lui brûlait les lèvres aussi sûrement que s'il les avait portées à son bol à cet instant-là. Il vit Draco tressaillir du coin de l'œil et reposer sa soupe sur la table. Il leva les yeux vers lui pour le voir froncer les sourcils sans le regarder.

« Je ne me souviens pas de l'avoir fait. » Avoua le blond. Il lui jeta un coup d'œil furtif avant de détourner le regard avec un air légèrement malade. « Désolé, je ne devais pas être dans mon état normal. »

Harry le fixa encore quelques secondes, mais Draco semblait refuser de croiser son regard. Il haussa les épaules et attrapa son bol pour le porter à ses lèvres.

« C'est pas grave. » Mentit-il pour le rassurer. La connexion qui les liait à Voldemort était révoltante et il ne comprenait pas ce que Draco pouvait bien chercher en y posant les doigts. Il avait bien une idée, mais il préférait ne pas y penser.

Il dégusta lentement sa soupe, imitant Draco en soufflant légèrement dessus avant de boire. Le silence de la maison était oppressant, la lumière trop forte et les chaises inconfortables, mais il ne s'était pourtant pas sentit autant en sécurité depuis longtemps. Draco se leva pour se resservir et Harry le suivit des yeux. Ses gestes étaient imprécis, désordonnés. Il laissa tomber la louche dans la marmite et faillit laisser le bol lui échapper des mains.

« Est-ce que ça va ? » Demanda doucement Harry avec les sourcils froncés. Draco était d'habitude quelqu'un de très précis, économe en mouvements et n'avait rien de maladroit.

« J'ai juste hâte de prendre la potion, j'ai l'impression de m'être pris un coup de hache dans l'arrière du crâne. » Expliqua-t-il en reprenant la louche. Harry grimaça, compatissant à sa douleur.

« Il faut qu'on aille à Gringotts. » Dit soudainement le Serpentard en remplissant son bol.

« Oui … Il doit y avoir quelque chose là-bas pour que ta tante réagisse comme ça. » Commenta Harry avant de reprendre une gorgée de soupe.

« C'est ce que je me dis aussi. Peut-être même un Horcruxe. » Reprit Draco en revenant s'asseoir. Il posa son bol un peu trop brutalement, ce qui le fit déborder. « Merde. » Jura-t-il entre ses dents. Il sortit la baguette de Dumbledore de sa manche et fit disparaître la petite flaque de soupe qui s'était formée sur la table.

« Je suis désolé pour ta baguette … » Souffla Harry en se souvenant du cri d'agonie de Draco lorsque les Rafleurs avaient volontairement marché dessus.

Draco soupira en levant celle de Dumbledore devant son visage et s'appuya contre le dossier de sa chaise.

« Au moins je peux utiliser celle-ci … » Essaya-t-il de positiver. « Enfin, si ça ne vous dérange pas que je m'en serve. » Ajouta-t-il en jetant un coup d'œil un peu inquiet vers Harry. Celui-ci haussa les épaules.

« Tant qu'on ne sait pas pourquoi _Il_ la veut, autant qu'elle serve à quelque chose … »

« Qui veut quoi ? » Demanda Luna en entrant dans la cuisine derrière Harry, faisant sursauter celui-ci. Il se souvint brutalement de ce qu'elle avait dit à propos de Draco et lui lorsqu'ils survolaient le Wiltshire et il se sentit rougir malgré lui.

« _Tu-Sais-Qui_, la baguette de Dumbledore. » Résuma Draco en levant les yeux vers la jeune fille qui vint s'asseoir à côté de Harry. Il agita légèrement la main pour lui montrer la baguette.

« Oh, on dirait la baguette du Conte des Trois Frères. » S'exclama Luna.

« Quel conte ? » Demanda Harry avec le front plissé.

Sa migraine s'intensifiait, et cela ne fit qu'empirer à mesure que Luna leur racontait l'histoire des trois frères et de la mort. Draco connaissait déjà ce conte, mais Harry n'en avait jamais entendu parler.

« Tu arrives à t'en servir ? » Demanda curieusement Luna.

« Heu, oui … » Répondit Draco avec hésitation. « Pourquoi ? »

« Si c'est bien la baguette de sureau, » Commença-t-elle à expliquer. « Alors elle ne peut être utilisée correctement que par celui qui a vaincu son ancien propriétaire. »

Harry se massait les tempes. Malgré son mal de tête, il se souvint du moment où ils avaient cherché à extraire la baguette de la tombe de Dumbledore. Il n'avait pas réussi à le faire lui-même, mais la baguette avait bondi dans la main de Draco. Il ouvrit un œil pour le regarder. Le blond lui envoya un regard alarmé puis regarda de nouveau Luna.

« Je n'ai pas vaincu Dumbledore. » Dit-il catégoriquement.

« Tu l'as désarmé. » Lui rappela Harry dans un grognement douloureux.

Draco le regarda avec un mélange de stupéfaction et d'inquiétude, puis étudia la baguette qu'il tenait dans sa main. Si _Voldemort_ recherchait cette baguette, c'était qu'il s'agissait de la plus puissante jamais créée.

* * *

Les potions antidouleur faisaient effet. Harry avait la tête posée contre le moelleux dossier d'un fauteuil du salon, les yeux clos. Autour de lui, Luna, Dean, Hermione et Ron discutaient du meilleur moyen de s'introduire à Gringotts le plus rapidement possible. Draco était tout aussi silencieux que lui, savourant sans doute ces quelques instants sans ressentir la moindre douleur. Il soupira de contentement. Il pouvait comprendre que l'on devienne rapidement accro à ce genre de potions.

« Le meilleur moyen reste le Polynectar. » Disait Hermione malgré sa mauvaise expérience avec la potion.

« Et où est-ce qu'on va trouver du Polynectar ? » Railla Ron.

« On peut demander au Professeur Snape. » Rétorqua Hermione.

« Et l'ingrédient qui provient de la personne en qui on veut se transformer ? Il faut que ce soit les Lestrange, comment pourrait-on récupérer un de leurs cheveux ? » Continua Ron.

« Si un long cheveu brun essaye de vous attaquer … » Soupira Dean qui était assis en tailleur sur le tapis.

« Un long cheveu brun comme ça ? » Demanda Luna.

Le silence se fit. Harry ramena son visage vers ses amis et rouvrit les yeux. La jeune Serdaigle tenait quelque chose entre ses deux doigts levés, et Ron, Hermione et Dean se penchaient légèrement vers elle pour y voir de plus près.

« C'est ça ! C'est un de ses cheveux ! » S'exclama Hermione, ses sourcils se haussant incroyablement.

Draco glissa de son fauteuil pour s'approcher d'eux et approcha son nez pointu du cheveu qui pendait entre les doigts de Luna. Il se recula rapidement avec un air dégoûté.

« C'est bien un des siens… »

Harry pouffa de rire, l'esprit embrumé par la potion. Ils avaient tous l'air ridicule, ainsi assis par terre à s'exclamer autour d'un cheveu. Draco était le pire de tous, à quatre pattes sur le tapis avec son expression rebutée.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui et il cessa très vite de rire. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

« Et heu … Sinon … » Hésita-t-il, prenant enfin la parole. « Ça ne serait pas plus simple que j'y aille avec ma cape d'invisibilité ? » Proposa avec un léger sourire.

« C'est beaucoup trop dangereux. » Refusa catégoriquement Hermione.

« Hors de question que tu y ailles tout seul ! » S'exclama Ron avec une expression ahurie, comme s'il ne pouvait pas croire avoir entendu une telle proposition.

Harry les jaugea pendant quelques secondes avant de tourner les yeux vers Draco, attendant son point de vue. Celui-ci regarda alors Hermione et Ron.

« Ça serait moins dangereux que de se faire passer pour ma tante. Il faut une clé d'identification pour entrer dans le coffre. Les Gobelins en ont un double, mais nous aurons plus de chance de l'obtenir en la volant qu'en la demandant. » Dit-il patiemment.

Hermione croisa les bras alors que Ron fronçait les sourcils.

« Et après ? Comment aller jusqu'au coffre ? » Demanda-t-il avec un soupçon d'ironie comme s'il trouvait le plan inconcevable.

« J'y suis déjà allé, je sais où il se trouve. » Répondit tranquillement Draco.

« C'est ridicule ! » Intervint Hermione. « Vous ne pouvez pas y aller juste à deux, c'est du suicide. Si les Gobelins vous détectent, vous serez submergés. Et qui sait les pièges qui se trouvent à Gringotts ! »

Harry les quitta du regard pour s'intéresser à nouveau au plafond, mordillant sa lèvre inférieure jusqu'à en arracher de la peau. Il était trop sonné par la potion pour vraiment réfléchir, et il n'avait pas envie de se disputer avec ses amis.

« D'accord, demandons du Polynectar à Snape, alors. » Conclut-il en fermant les yeux.

* * *

Assis sur le plancher de sa petite chambre, Harry jeta une chaussette sur son tas de linge sale avant d'attraper un t-shirt pour le renifler. Avec une grimace, il le mit au-dessus de la pile. Il entendit alors sa porte s'ouvrir et il se tourna à moitié pour voir Draco le fixer avec un air calculateur.

« Quoi ? » Demanda-t-il en essayant de hausser les sourcils, ne réussissant qu'à offrir une comique mimique d'agacement. « Vivre sous la tente t'a fait oublier comment frapper aux portes ? »

Draco l'ignora et ferma la porte derrière lui.

« Granger et Weasley te manipulent. » Déclara-t-il sans s'approcher.

Harry voulut répondre mais pouffa de rire à la place. Il était celui qui les entraînait dans des situations cauchemardesques, pas l'inverse !

« Tu as tellement peur qu'ils t'abandonnent que tu les laisses prendre toutes les décisions qui te concernent. Tu les laisses te dicter ce que tu dois faire et ne pas faire et tu obéis, comme si tu avais peur de les décevoir. » Dit-il d'une voix froide avant de se gratter distraitement le nez.

Malgré la brume de la potion, les mots de Draco lui firent mal, et il plissa les yeux dans sa direction.

« Je les approuve parce qu'ils ont raison, pas pour leur faire plaisir. » Fit-il autant pour se défendre que pour contredire les accusations du Serpentard envers ses amis.

« Ils ont tort. Leur plan est dangereux et trop aléatoire. Y aller tous les deux avec ta cape est une bien meilleure idée. » Rétorqua Draco en se frottant une nouvelle fois le nez. Son bandage s'était un peu détendu et tombait sur ses sourcils.

« Et si on se fait détecter ? » Interrogea Harry avec un haussement de sourcils, décroisant les jambes pour se lever en prenant appui sur le plancher.

« Comment pourrait-on être détectés ? Il n'y a pas de sort pour détecter l'invisibilité, et quand bien même il y en aurait un, qui s'amuserait à le lancer n'importe où n'importe quand juste pour être sûr que personne ne se cache ? » Répondit le blond avec agacement.

Harry avait du mal à trouver une faille dans son raisonnement, bien qu'il ait très envie de prouver à Draco qu'il avait tort. Ses amis ne le manipulaient pas, et lorsqu'il n'était pas d'accord avec eux, ils faisaient des compromis pour satisfaire tout le monde. L'heure n'était pas à savoir qui avait raison ou tort, il fallait agir le plus efficacement possible.

Lorsque Draco se gratta à nouveau le nez, Harry l'imita sans s'en rendre compte. Le blond eut un rire ironique en baissant le bras.

« Potter, tu es tellement influençable que j'ai pitié de toi. Tu es une page blanche que les gens remplissent à leur guise. » Dit-il avec un soupir, détournant finalement le regard.

Harry serra les dents et crispa les poings. Une familière colère s'installa dans son crâne, faisant rapidement s'évaporer l'effet anesthésiant qu'avait la potion sur son esprit. Les mots de Dumbledore dans les souvenirs de Snape lui revinrent en tête. Son ancien mentor l'avait manipulé et influencé aussi sûrement et facilement que Draco en se grattant le nez. Il déglutit, sentant la haine de Voldemort s'enrouler tel un serpent autour de son cerveau.

« Tu étais bien influencé par tes parents, toi. » Dit-il sans s'en rendre compte d'une voix qui lui paraissait étrangère.

L'éclair de douleur qui traversa le visage de Draco alors qu'il relevait les yeux vers lui fut très rapidement remplacé par un regard furieux qui lui fit carrer les épaules, comme s'il s'attendait à ce que le Serpentard se jette sur lui.

« Est-ce que je dois insulter les tiens pour que tu te rendes compte de ce que tu viens de dire, Potter ? » Siffla Draco entre ses dents, ses yeux brillants étrécis par la colère.

Celle de Harry fut noyée dans un océan de culpabilité, et il détourna le regard avant de se frotter le visage d'une main.

« Excuse-moi … » Souffla-t-il, sentant ses épaules s'affaisser.

* * *

Draco était trop grand pour la Cape d'Invisibilité, et Harry était terrifié à l'idée que l'on voit leurs pieds si le blond se redressait. Coude à coude, leurs corps enveloppés d'un sortilège d'impassibilité empêchant quiconque d'entendre leurs pas, ils s'étaient postés derrière les pupitres des Gobelins pour observer leurs allées et venues.

Ils restèrent longtemps immobiles, Draco courbant la tête, jusqu'à ce que ce dernier pointe un banquier de sa baguette et murmure le sortilège de _l'Imperium_. Harry observa le Gobelin se déplacer, partagé entre fascination et dégoût, vers l'arrière de Gringotts. Sous l'impulsion du Serpentard, ils le suivirent doucement jusqu'à s'arrêter dans un couloir où ils le virent sortir une clé de sous son col, tel un pendentif, qu'il fit tourner dans la serrure d'un coffre noir.

« La clé du coffre des Lestrange. » Commanda Draco dans un murmure, forçant le Gobelin à tendre le bras vers l'intérieur du coffre, invisible à leurs yeux, jusqu'à y trouver l'objet recherché.

« Ferme le coffre. » Ordonna-t-il ensuite. « Mets la clé sur la console. » Le Gobelin obéit aussitôt en se déplaçant jusqu'à une commode alignée contre un mur du couloir où trônait un vase de fleurs fanées depuis des lustres et le buste effrayant d'un guerrier.

« La clé ! » chuchota Harry avec urgence. « Sous sa chemise. » Rappela-t-il à Draco qui relaya l'ordre avant de renvoyer le Gobelin à son pupitre.

Lorsqu'ils furent seuls dans le couloir, ils se déplacèrent presque comiquement jusqu'à la console pour récupérer la clé, Harry tentant d'accorder ses pas à ceux de Draco. Ils avancèrent ensuite jusqu'à un autre couloir désert où se trouvaient des escaliers qui descendaient jusqu'à la porte menant aux chariots. Ils arrivèrent à l'ouvrir sans faire de bruit et la fermèrent derrière eux. Ils prirent le temps d'examiner les environs, l'immense grotte obscure et les lanternes éclairant faiblement les murs noirs et humides. Puisqu'il n'y avait personne, ils soulevèrent la cape pour pouvoir s'installer plus facilement dans un chariot attendant sur les rails.

« Tu sais comment t'en servir ? » Murmura Harry.

« Aucune idée. Mais ça ne doit pas être si compliqué. » Raisonna Draco en insérant la clé dans la serrure prévue à cet effet sur le rudimentaire tableau de bord métallique. Il resta immobile un instant, observant les instruments devant lui. Une lanterne à l'avant du chariot éclairait son visage d'une telle façon qu'il avait l'air d'un fantôme. Il avait refait son bandage, qui ressemblait à une étrange coiffe entourant son front. Harry était certain que le Draco Malfoy qu'il avait connu à Poudlard aurait gémit d'horreur en voyant son profil tel qu'il le voyait à présent.

Draco tendit soudainement le bras et tira sur un levier. Le chariot fut propulsé en avant et Harry se retrouva collé à l'inconfortable dossier de leur siège, trop surpris et terrifié pour émettre le moindre son. Avec quelques gestes paniqués et après une course folle dans la quasi-obscurité, Draco réussit à réduire la vitesse et Harry cessa d'agripper le dessous du siège comme si sa vie en dépendait. Il jeta un coup d'œil en arrière pour surveiller que personne ne les suivait.

« Tu sais à quel croisement changer de rails ? » Demanda-t-il en regardant vers le visage concentré de Draco.

« La clé se charge des changements. » L'informa-t-il en poussant un peu le levier pour accélérer à nouveau, cette fois-ci de façon plus maîtrisée.

« Comment tu sais tout ça ? » Souffla Harry avec un peu d'amusement en s'appuyant à nouveau au dossier.

« Disons que je suis un habitué des lieux. » Répondit Draco en lui jetant un coup d'œil presque amusé. Harry eut un sourire de coin puis concentra son attention sur les ombres angoissantes que formait la lumière de la lanterne sur les murs irréguliers de la grotte.

* * *

Harry eut un sursaut lorsqu'un nouvel inquiétant ronflement troubla l'irréel silence de la grotte. Draco avait ralenti le chariot jusqu'à l'arrêter à côté de l'imposante porte argentée d'un coffre et attrapait la lanterne alors que Harry descendait sur la plateforme de pierre en regardant autour d'eux. Il n'y avait que la surface luisante et gravée de runes de la porte du coffre. Le reste n'était qu'impénétrable obscurité.

Draco poussa un peu Harry pour avoir la place de sortir du chariot, et, la lanterne à la main, avança vers le coffre d'un pas décidé, les ténèbres se refermant derrière lui. Un autre ronflement brisa le silence. Harry abandonna ses coups d'œil frénétiques pour suivre Draco, le rejoignant à la porte alors que celui-ci mettait la clé dans la petite serrure.

Une rapide succession de cliquetis et de grincements se fit entendre de l'autre côté de l'énorme panneau de métal, et bientôt, une ligne apparu, coupant la porte en deux. Les pans ainsi formés s'écartèrent, laissant un passage suffisant pour qu'ils puissent entrer l'un à la suite de l'autre, ce qu'ils firent après que Draco eut posé la lanterne par terre.

« Lumos. » Prononça Harry. Sa baguette projeta un faisceau en direction d'un amas d'argenterie, en même temps que des chandeliers s'illuminaient sur les murs de pierre noire. La pièce était un capharnaüm d'objets précieux posés parfois en vrac sur des meubles sans doute tout aussi coûteux.

« Ne touche à rien. » Ordonna Draco.

« Je n'y comptais pas. » Souffla Harry avec une once d'énervement.

« Je suis sérieux Harry, la pièce doit être piégée pour la protéger des intrusions. Tu n'imagines pas comme Bellatrix peut être vicieuse. » Reprit Draco sans le regarder, avançant prudemment entre les meubles anciens, serrant sa robe autour de lui pour éviter qu'elle ne frôle les vases et autres coupes d'or.

« J'imagine très bien. » Rétorqua Harry avec un grognement. Il roula sa cape d'invisibilité en boule pour l'empêcher de traîner par terre puis balada la lumière de sa baguette à travers la pièce pour illuminer l'endroit où il posait son regard. Il ne voyait pas grand-chose d'autre qu'un amas flou et brillant sans ses lunettes.

« Je sens quelque chose … » Murmura soudainement Draco après avoir lentement tourné sur lui-même pour observer de loin les objets entreposés. « Je crois. » Hésita-t-il ensuite.

Harry lui jeta un coup d'œil pour voir ses sourcils froncés sous son bandage et son expression vaguement malade. Peut-être ne sentait-il que le Horcruxe dans sa cicatrice, mais il décida tout de même de fermer les yeux et de tenter de se concentrer.

Il fit le tri de la brume, de la peur, de la souffrance, des interrogations, de toutes ces choses qui polluaient son esprit. Il pensa à Hermione et Ron qui devaient être fous d'inquiétude en constatant qu'il n'était plus à Grimmauld. Il pensa à toutes les lettres de Remus qui formaient un tas compact dans le tiroir de sa table de chevet et auxquelles il ne répondait jamais. Il se souvint qu'il avait laissé son linge dans le bac lavomagique. Il revit les souvenirs de Snape, la marque des ténèbres sur le bras de Draco. Il sentit la nuée noire, la peine, la honte, l'envie de vengeance, le doigt de Draco sur sa cicatrice.

Ses oreilles se mirent à siffler, et il ouvrit brutalement les yeux, tournant le visage dans la direction du son.

« Là-bas. » Dit-il en pointant une étagère de sa baguette, même s'il était incapable de discerner ce qui s'y trouvait.

Il sentit Draco approcher derrière lui et tourna légèrement la tête. La lumière de leurs deux baguettes créait des ombres étranges sur son visage sérieux alors qu'il plissait les yeux dans la direction de l'étagère. Il posa la main sur son bras pour le forcer à se décaler et à le laisser passer, puis s'approcha de l'origine du sifflement.

« Les coupes ? » Demanda-t-il, de l'appréhension dans la voix.

Harry le suivit doucement, tentant de discerner plus correctement les objets sur l'étagère. Le son s'intensifia, couvrant le bruit de ses pas, et sa cicatrice se mit doucement à chauffer, une douleur sourde s'installant dans le crâne. Il ferma un instant les yeux avec une grimace avant de les rouvrir difficilement.

« La deuxième à droite. » Dit-il finalement, supportant à peine de regarder la coupe d'or tant la souffrance entre ses yeux devenait forte.

« Sûr ? » Hésita Draco

« Ne me dis pas que tu ne sens rien ! » S'énerva soudainement Harry, une vague de colère irrationnelle s'abattant soudainement sur lui, faisant tourbillonner son esprit dans un maelström de pensées lugubres. Draco, la baguette, Potter qui s'échappe et en plus l'épée de Gryffondor ?! Harry eut un gémissement de douleur et porta sa main à sa cicatrice, sentant la fureur de Voldemort menacer d'écraser les dernières traces de sa raison.

« Excuse-moi Potter, je suis coincé entre deux Horcruxes, j'ai du mal à savoir exactement ce que je ressens ! » Lança Draco avec hargne, avançant tout de même un peu plus vers l'étagère.

« Prends la coupe, qu'on en finisse … » Gémit simplement Harry, essayant de lui donner un peu plus de lumière malgré son bras tremblant et d'ignorer la brûlure des mots de Draco dans son esprit.

Il le vit fouiller dans la poche de sa robe pour en sortir un mouchoir blanc qu'il déplia d'un coup sec de la main avant de s'en servir pour attraper la coupe sans la toucher, levant les talons pour gagner un peu en hauteur.

« C'est bien celle-là … » L'entendit-il souffler avec un mélange de panique et de dégoût.

Lorsqu'il se retourna, Harry avait déjà tendu la main pour prendre la coupe, mais Draco enroula le mouchoir en tissus autour d'elle avant de la plonger dans sa poche malgré son regard interrogateur. Un flash de rage et de douleur le traversa, accompagné de l'image vive de Bellatrix à genoux, le suppliant de la pardonner.

« Harry. » L'interpella Draco, le forçant à rouvrir les yeux qu'il ne se souvenait pas avoir fermé. « Partons d'ici. »

Il remarqua sa propre respiration laborieuse et il renifla puis souffla sous le regard mêlant inquiétude et crainte de Draco. Il hocha lentement la tête et se tourna vers la sortie.

* * *

Remonter jusqu'à la surface à bord du chariot fut plus facile qu'ils ne l'avaient cru. Mais, à nouveau au couvert de la Cape d'Invisibilité, ils furent obligés d'attendre quelques longues minutes de l'autre côté de la porte menant à la banque, de peur qu'un Gobelin voit celle-ci s'ouvrir de façon inexpliquée. Finalement, lorsqu'elle s'ouvrit de l'intérieur, ils virent avec horreur Bellatrix Lestrange sortir sur le quai des chariots, accompagnée de quelques Gobelins à l'air contrarié transportant d'étranges objets en métal. Son visage était livide malgré la couleur ambrée des lanternes et son corps était aussi raide que celui de Harry après un Doloris.

Ils retinrent leur souffle.

« Nous ne sommes pas prêts au déménagement Madame Lestrange, le coffre contient encore des objets appartenant à son ancien propriétaire. » Grinça un des Gobelins qui la suivait.

« Et vous pensez que ça m'intéresse ? » Siffla Bellatrix avant de se retourner brutalement vers lui. Elle pencha le buste, mais le Gobelin dut tout de même lever la tête vers elle. « Le prochain à gémir aura une place toute désignée dans ma galerie de chasse. » Dit-elle d'une voix dangereuse. Harry sentit Draco frémir à côté de lui. Il put voir le banquier déglutir. « Suis-je claire ? » Demanda-t-elle en se redressant, adoptant un curieux ton léger.

« Très claire, Madame Lestrange. » Répondit le Gobelin. Bellatrix leva le menton dans une posture impérieuse puis tourna sur ses talons pour reprendre sa route vers les chariots. Sous l'impulsion de Draco, Harry suivit le mouvement vers la porte qui se refermait doucement.

« Et j'espère que vous ne m'avez pas menti quant au dragon. » L'entendirent-elle ajouter. « Si un autre objet venait à disparaître de mon coffre … »

La fin de sa phrase fut coupée par la fermeture de la porte dans le dos de Draco et Harry. Ce dernier entendait son cœur battre dans ses tempes, couvrant le sifflement provenant de la coupe. Ils restèrent immobiles un instant, tentant de reprendre le contrôle de leurs émotions, avant de poursuivre leur route vers l'extérieur de Gringotts.

A peine sortis de la banque, ils transplanèrent sur le perron de la Maison des Black. La rage de Voldemort avait quitté le crâne de Harry, mais il se sentait toujours très affaibli. Draco se dégagea de la Cape d'Invisibilité dans de grands gestes paniqués puis ouvrit prestement la porte pour rentrer dans la maison, Harry sur ses talons. La porte se referma derrière lui alors qu'il roulait la Cape en boule.

Il entendit les pas pressés de Draco dans le couloir, le sifflement s'éloignant alors que le porteur de la coupe d'or disparaissait dans la cuisine. Harry renifla puis frotta sa cicatrice avec fatigue.

« Malfoy ?! » Fit la voix de Ron un peu plus loin.

« Où est Harry ?! » S'écria Hermione d'une voix stridente.

« Je suis là … » Dit-il d'une voix lasse, mais sans doute pas assez fort pour qu'ils l'entendent. Une chaise grinça contre le carrelage de la cuisine et Harry souffla pour se préparer à la tornade. Il n'avait absolument pas hâte de vivre la dispute qui allait suivre ni d'écouter leurs remontrances. Il avait besoin d'un bain, d'une nouvelle potion antidouleur et de se cacher dans son lit.

« Je vais bien Hermione. » Prononça-t-il avec une once d'agacement en voyant sa meilleure amie débouler dans sa direction.

« Où est-ce que vous étiez ?! As-tu une seule idée de la peur que tu nous as faite ?! » Cria-t-elle, couvrant la tirade énervée de Ron contre Draco. Harry fixa son visage furieux, la culpabilité rongeant un peu de son irritation. Il ouvrit la bouche pour s'excuser mais le crac d'une apparition derrière la porte le fit violemment sursauter. Il s'écarta de la porte juste à temps pour qu'elle ne s'ouvre pas sur lui et Snape entra dans la maison. Son air presque paniqué disparut lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent et ses traits reprirent leur habituelle expression sombre.

« Potter. » Grogna-t-il.

« Vous avez alerté la terre entière parce qu'on s'est absenté une heure ?! » S'exclama soudainement Harry en se tournant vers Hermione, comprenant la raison de la venue de leur professeur. Il crispa les poings dans sa Cape d'Invisibilité.

« Qu'est-ce que nous étions sensés faire ?! Attendre d'apprendre que tu as été tué ?! » Rétorqua-t-elle avec hargne alors que Snape refermait la porte. L'entrée devint trop exiguë pour Harry qui passa à côté d'elle pour longer le couloir. Draco passa sa tête dans l'encadrement de la porte de la cuisine et il lui offrit un sourire ironique.

« Donne-moi la coupe. » Ordonna Harry qui n'était pas d'humeur pour son humour, quand bien même il était rassurant de le voir s'amuser de la situation. Le Serpentard leva les yeux au ciel mais plongea la main dans sa poche pour sortir l'objet emballé. Harry le lui prit des mains et le posa presque violemment sur la table de la cuisine, empêchant Ron de s'élancer dans la tirade qui n'allait pas manquer de sortir de sa bouche ouverte.

« Un horcruxe. » Dit-il froidement. « Joyeux Noël. »

* * *

Calmer son cœur et retrouver ses propres émotions prit cette fois-ci plus de temps. L'eau de son bain refroidissait doucement, et Harry dut retourner à la surface pour attraper sa baguette et la réchauffer. Il la posa sur le bord du bac et entreprit de se laver les cheveux malgré ses bras fébriles. Il ne voulait pas se disputer avec ses amis, il ne voulait pas s'énerver contre Draco, il n'en avait ni le temps ni l'envie. Ils se rapprochaient du but, il n'y avait plus que deux Horcruxes à trouver et il était persuadé que le serpent de _Voldemort_ en était un.

Harry avançait de plus en plus vite vers sa propre mort et il était terrifié. Terrifié et révolté à l'idée de devoir tout perdre, son présent et son avenir, à cause d'une stupide prophétie et d'un psychopathe. Il n'avait aucune idée de la façon dont il allait devoir s'y prendre. Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire, c'était s'empêcher de marcher à reculons, lutter contre cette envie quasi-irrépressible de s'enfuir, de se cacher, de tout lâcher et de tout oublier. Mais _Voldemort_ le traquerait toute sa vie, détruisant tout sur son passage jusqu'à ce qu'il le retrouve. Et Harry ne se pardonnerait jamais d'avoir abandonné.

Il laissa ses mains retomber dans l'eau, observant la mousse flotter à la surface avant de se laisser lentement tomber en arrière pour s'immerger. Les sons s'étouffèrent et le monde disparut, dissout dans la chaleur de l'eau. Soufflant doucement par le nez, Harry écouta son cœur battre en rythme avec les gouttes qui s'écoulaient rapidement du robinet mal fermé.

Lorsqu'il pensait à toute la souffrance que _Voldemort_ avait causé, tous ces morts et toutes ces horreurs, ces vies gâchées … La sienne comme celle de Neville, de Draco, de Sirius, de Snape et tant d'autres … Quelle ironie que le Garçon-qui-a-survécu doive mourir pour tout arrêter.

Harry ouvrit brutalement les yeux dans l'eau, portant vivement sa main à sa cicatrice. L'éclair de rage qui le foudroya était d'une telle violence qu'il ouvrit la bouche pour attraper de l'air. L'eau s'infiltra dans ses poumons aussi facilement que la forme ignoble et obscure de Voldemort s'emparant de son esprit et de son corps, la douleur surpassant celle qui montait de sa nuque à son crâne parce qu'il respirait de l'eau. Un instinct de survie le força à retourner à la surface, s'agrippant aux bords de la baignoire pour se soulever, et il toussa à travers les flashs, à travers la haine, à travers les promesses de destruction et de souffrance.

Il n'entendit pas la porte s'ouvrir mais sentit les mains froides sur ses bras. Il n'arrivait pas à respirer, son corps était pris de haut-le-cœurs tant il toussait. Il tendit les mains à l'aveuglette, attrapant les vêtements de la personne qui hurlait des choses incompréhensibles, luttant de toutes ses forces contre l'influence de Voldemort, cette brûlure glaciale, ce relent de haine et de folie qui s'insinuait dans ses oreilles, son nez, noyant son esprit dans un tourbillon obscure qui le faisait suffoquer.

Ses poumons se dégagèrent brutalement et il prit de puissantes goulées d'air en levant la tête, la gorge en feu et le corps pris de violents tremblements. Il ouvrit grand les yeux, entendant enfin sa propre respiration parmi les cris de rage de Voldemort.

Hermione et Draco se tenaient devant lui, accroupis sur le tapis devant la baignoire. Debout derrière eux, Ron le fixait avec panique. Il sentit de l'eau couler de son nez. Il arrivait à voir son propre reflet dans les yeux de Draco.

Harry lâcha sa robe. Un nuage sombre passa sur sa conscience, mais il put voir avec horreur sa propre main agripper brutalement le cou de Draco. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de terreur, ses mains s'attachèrent à son avant-bras pour tenter de le repousser, mais Harry sentit ses doigts se serrer sur sa gorge. Il voulut lui hurler qu'il ne voulait pas, que ce n'était pas lui, mais tout ce qui sortit de sa bouche fut un râle glacial.

« _Tu me le payeras, Draco._ » S'entendit-t-il dire d'une voix rauque.


End file.
